Imán de raros
by dannraion
Summary: Una chica, varios chicos y un loco... Una historia llena de angustia, muerte y sangre. Nadie saldrá vivo de las garras de este verdugo enamorado...
1. Uno de tantos

**_Aviso importante: _**_En esta creación alterna de Sakura Card Captor habrá sangre, y no por eso es de vampiros. Si este tipo de lectura no les apetece, no lo lean, es en serio._

**Estos personajes no me pretenecen son y serán siempre de las chicas Clamp, yo solo los uso para contar mis locas alucinaciones.**

_Disfruten la lectura!_

**_Imán de raros _**

_Uno de tantos_

Se alcanzaban a escuchar chillidos de ratas desde aquel lugar. Estaba oscuro, olía mal y se sentía una humedad demasiado pesada. Era como estar perdido dentro de una alcantarilla, y es porque así lo era.

-¡!- un grito de dolor lleno aquellos rincones, donde nadie en absoluto aparte de dos personas podía escucharlos.

-¿Crees que eso funcionará?- le dijo un hombre a otro, sonriéndole con autosuficiencia. Sabía que los esfuerzos de ese chico eran completamente inútiles. Estaba completamente perdido, desde el momento en el que fue llevado hasta ahí su sentencia había sido dada. La muerte era la única salida que le esperaba.

Pero él no lo sabía. Creía que solo requería entregarle dinero a su captor. Un poco de droga o lo que le pidiera, estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que demandara.

-T-Tengo dinero- fue lo que alcanzó a decir, jadeando. Su frente estaba completamente perlada, bañada en sudor, el miedo recorría todos y cada uno de los nervios de su cuerpo.

-No necesito tu asqueroso dinero- y dicho esto arranco sin piedad, con unas tijeras podadoras, el dedo índice del joven, el cual no hizo más que gritar y llorar de frustración.

La sangre caía a chorros de la ahora mutilada extremidad, mientras el dedo yacía inerte en el sucio suelo. Si veías atentamente hacia abajo podías notar que no era la única parte humana tirada por ahí. Por todas partes, en todos lados.

El verdugo no hizo más que reír macabramente. Sus ojos parecían desorbitarse y girar en torno a todas direcciones. Si alguien lo viera en ese estado sabría que no estaba bien de sus facultades mentales.

El desgraciado muchacho al ver el sadismo en los ojos del loco sintió más pánico que antes. Se había dado cuenta al fin que no volvería a ver la luz del día. Fue sedado, arrastrado y cargado hasta una camilla donde sus ropas ya no eran importantes. ¿No las llevaría consigo hasta el otro mundo, o sí?

De pronto comenzó a escucharse la melodía Requiem Lacrimosa. La adrenalina corría por el cuerpo del ser sin escrúpulos, el que se preparaba para volver a efectuar el mismo acto, ese ritual que no le importaba seguir con tal de mantener a todos a raya.

Sacó un bisturí esterilizado anteriormente. Se colocó los guantes y procedió a realizar su trabajo.

Un corte a la vez. El líquido vital fluía, escapándose de las venas, manchando todo a su paso, queriendo ser delator de aquel crudo y frío asesinato, ser la huella imborrable de uno de tantos crímenes cometidos en aquel lugar por aquel hombre.

Mientras los bellos acordes de Mozart eran entonados un hombre perdía la vida. Cada armonía significaba una nueva abertura, un nuevo camino de sangre, un nuevo intento de arrebato del alma.

El efecto del sedante finalizo y los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Desgarradores y agudos, no podrían calificarse de otra forma, partirían el alma de cualquiera que los escuchara… pero nadie lo hacía, no se podía.

Dos cortes más y la última estocada, directo al corazón.

¿En todos los crímenes siempre hubo esa maldad? No, solo que en todos y cada uno de ellos la furia era manejada de diferentes maneras, todos tenían un sello distinto. Pero también era cierto que todos eran cometidos por la misma causa, por idéntico motivo.

La respiración se cortó de una sola vez dándole al loco una sensación de seguridad, llenando sus vivos pulmones con el aire que ese chico ya no podría aspirar.

-Uno menos- susurró para sí con una enorme sonrisa, donde la mandíbula simulaba desencajarse de su sitio al batirse en incontables y arrítmicos movimientos.

* * *

_Vaya que si es algo nuevo en mi ambito de escritura, y no lo digo por lo que he estado publicando, sino de todo lo que hube escrito en MI vida. Podrán decir que es malo que empiece una nueva historia sin siquiera haber terminado otra, pero créanme estimadas lectoras y **lectores **-si es que los hay-, todo va viento en popa con 'Cosas sin sentido' así que no crean que quedara abandonada ni echada a un lado, opacada por esta nueva y oscura descripción._

_A lo que vamos... Dejen sus reviews... Por favor... díganme, es muy retorcido?, se oye interesante?, les repugna?_

_ Nos estamos leyendo._

_ Dann- cambio y fuera._


	2. Por ti

_Aquí con una entrega más de este sangriento fic, já... bueno hasta ahora lo ha sido un poco, pero irán viendo, entre más nos adentremos a la trama, más sangre habrá... _

****

****

****

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de las chicas de Clamp, si?

_ Disfruten del capítulo!_

_

* * *

_

_Por ti_

Las luces apagadas anunciaban a alguien durmiendo. O eso era lo que creía ella, hasta que sin previo aviso un golpe abatió su ventana.

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa que le había causado aquel estruendo. Miró tranquilamente el reloj de mesita que se encontraba en su buró. Dos y media de la madrugada. Salió de entre sus cobijas tiritando de frío cuando sus pies hubieron tocado el suelo. Se talló los ojos sin delicadeza y caminó hacia la ventana.

Separó las cortinas rápidamente, como buscando anticipadamente lo que ya esperaba ver. Su rostro demostraba que ya estaba acostumbrada a aquella situación.

-Shaoran Li- susurró quedamente con el ceño fruncido- Tiene que ser algo bueno- dijo, justo lo necesario para que él la oyera y no su hermano.

-Claro que lo es- anunció el impertinente chico. Su sonrisa iba de un extremo al otro. Tenía los cabellos castaños pegados a la frente a causa del sudor que lo recorría- Pero tienes que bajar de ahí- alzó los brazos al aire, como esperando que la joven se arrojara desde el segundo piso.

-No- meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro- Dímelo desde ahí, te escucho perfectamente- volvió a susurrar.

El chico se revolvió los cabellos en señal de frustración, arrugando un poco la nariz, solo un poco, claro, antes de ceder.

-Sakura- sus miradas, verde por parte de ella y ámbar de él, viajaron más lento que el resto del universo, aunque este se hubiera detenido- Ya tengo la residencia- se contuvo de gritarlo tan fuerte como la emoción se lo dictaba.

Si ella se había resistido a tirarse desde su habitación hasta su loco novio por prudencia, ahora se convertía en una completa imprudente justo a las dos de la mañana.

Al atinar el acto de la chica de cabellos cobrizos, Shaoran solo trato de amortiguar el golpe, cosa que no fue completamente efectiva pues los dos cayeron directamente al suelo.

-Te dije que la conseguirías- decía emocionada mientras le deba unos cuantos besos alrededor de las mejillas.

El castaño no hacía más que reír y disfrutar de su atrabancada novia. ¿Qué cuantos años tenía? Veintiséis y ella veintidos. Pero ninguno de los dos lo aparentaba pues siempre se estaban comportando como niños pequeños. Eso y que debían cuidar las apariencias.

-Sakura- dijo él mientras la tomaba por los hombros y le plantaba un verdadero beso en los labios.

-Shaoran- contestó con una sonrisa- Te amo-.

-Yo también te amo nena- acarició su mejilla- Pero debes saber que pesas mucho y…- la castaña golpeo al ambarino, lo que hizo que este se atragantara de la pura risa.

Se levantaron con cuidado. Al quedar los dos de pie podía notarse la diferencia de estaturas, ella era pequeña, alcanzándolo solo hasta los hombros.

Volvieron a internarse en las lagunas del otro. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando una luz proveniente de la casa de Sakura anunciaba que el ogro se había despertado.

-Corre- dijo tras el corto beso que le regaló.

-Nos vemos mañana- susurró él mientras corría calle abajo.

La luz de la sala se encendió. La ojiverde se agachó y arrastró por el suelo. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era encontrarse con la cara de enfado de su hermano mayor.

-Rayos- maldijo bajo al haberse pinchado una mano con algo filoso.

Como pudo siguió agazapada, restregándose en la tierra, ocultando su esbelto cuerpo de los ojos vigilantes y amenazadores de Touya.

Cuando vio que la oscuridad volvió a reinar en su modesto hogar se puso de pie y trepo el árbol que daba directo a su habitación.

Iba lamentando no haberse contenido y esperar hasta el siguiente día para felicitar a Shaoran por su nueva y ansiada residencia. Ahora no tendría que estar trepando ese enorme y engañoso tronco, el que ya le había dejado varios rasguños por todo el cuerpo.

Llegó hasta su ventana y se introdujo por ella. Tiró las pantuflas a un lado y se echó sin mucha gracia sobre el enorme y mullido colchón.

Sakura Kinomoto era una chica como cualquier otra. Dormía horas cuando podía, se despertaba tarde, comía comida chatarra, iba a fiestas aunque estas no le gustaran mucho pues decía odiar las multitudes y tenía un novio al cual amaba.

Tenía el cabello corto, algunos mechones alcanzaban a rozarle la mandíbula. Sus ojos verdes deslumbraban a cualquiera que la viera y a través de esas lagunas podía traspasarse toda su alma.

Era una chica común y corriente. Una chica que no sabía del mal, alguien que no conocía su verdadero destino, quien no intuía el efecto que causaba en los demás, sobre todo en los chicos.

Lejos, en la oscuridad de la noche, un caballero, si así podría llamársele, se encaminaba hasta su escondite. ¿Cuál era su crimen? Amar. Querer con locura a una chica, a sabiendas de que nunca sería totalmente suya, aunque si lo fuera. Él sabía perfectamente que era suya, ¿Por qué no?, la chica más hermosa, de los ojos más encantadores y las sonrisa más tierna. Definitivamente era suya.

Divisó una sombra unos cuantos pasos frente a él. Su nuevo objetivo. Todo iba genial. Lo había estado espiando por 2 noches, podría decirse que ya era suficiente para actuar, pero hasta el momento no había visto alguna conducta anormal por parte del desgraciado.

El sujeto siguió caminando, rodeando la acera. Los faros iluminaban tenuemente sus facciones. Era un poco bajo para la edad que le atribuía el secuestrador. Su cabello se ondulaba levemente en la coronilla, de color negro oscuro. Desde que lo había visto, iba ataviado con ropas negras, como queriendo escabullirse del resto del mundo, ser una sombra más, alguien imperceptible para la sociedad.

_-Pero no para mi Sakura, ¿verdad?-_ pensó el loco.

Y tenía toda la razón. Aquel muchacho desde que había visto a la chica de hermosa mirada jade, había tenido un fuerte aprecio por la vida. Se había jurado conquistarla costara lo que costara.

Dobló en una esquina y continuó el lento y sonoro paso. Si se hubiera girado se habría percatado que alguien lo seguía de cerca, muy cerca, tanto que el asesino podía percatar la colonia barata que traía encima. Un olor muy desagradable que al percibirlo te daban unas tremendas ganas de vomitar.

Al sentir el peligro que implicaba seguir de cerca a alguien, el verdugo enamorado optó por abandonar la misión. Tenía lo que necesitaba, un rostro, una dirección y lo más importante un sentimiento.

Caminó de regreso por calles alternas, debía estar bien informado, en una de esas el enclenque podía zafarse e intentar darse a la fuga, por lo que necesitaba llevarlo por lugares escurridizos de los que solo alguien conocedor saldría sin ningún problema.

Recordó que la guarida había quedado desatendida desde el último ritual. Regreso unos cuantos metros y se sumergió en el oscuro alcantarillado. El mismo olor de siempre inundó sus fosas nasales, recordándole que sus instintos estaban igual de podridos que aquel lugar; pero el tiempo lo había hecho entender que uno debe luchar por lo que quiere.

-Aunque tenga que seguir matando- sonrió recordando algo- Por ti-.

La camilla seguía ahí, el olor a muerto igual, y ni hablar del cadáver que se había encontrado frecuentado por algunas ratas las cuales carcomían la grisácea piel.

El loco suspiró, no recordaba desde cuando había comenzado todo aquello, ni el porqué. Solo sabía que continuaría hasta el final, hasta que nadie más se acercara a ella.

Tomo la sierra manual y echó un bufido antes de continuar con su labor. Se acercó rápidamente y comenzó a serruchar las extremidades. No se complicaría como las veces anteriores que había dado largos viajes para tirar los cuerpos, ahora solo los lanzaría al río, de lo demás se encargaría el agua.

La policía estaba tras el sin dudarlo. Iban tres veces que casi daban con su escondite pero el olor a alcantarilla había dejado muy claro que era solo eso, olor a caño.

-Nadie me atrapara- se carcajeo, cortando la pierna izquierda. La sangre coagulada dejó en la sábana una horrible mancha.

Preparó todo lo necesario. Dos enormes bolsas negras, en una colocó el torso junto con la cabeza, por alguna extraña razón la cabeza era algo que no le era permitido tocar, por eso la dejó en su lugar. En el mismo plástico introdujo un brazo, el resto quedó en la segunda bolsa de basura.

Las selló con cinta amarilla y las colocó a un lado del muro. Se fijó en el reloj de pulsera, demasiado tarde para tirar los restos, ya casi eran las seis de la mañana. Salió hecho bala del lugar, casi volando llegó a su hogar, acto seguido se echó en la cama. Necesitaba descansar, cada vez le era más difícil dormir, cada vez era más imposible respirar.

La tenue luz solar entro por su ventana haciéndole coger la manta y cubrirse el rostro. Si Shaoran no hubiera ido a despertarla tan temprano tal vez tendría ganas de levantarse. Mentira, a ella le encantaba seguir durmiendo aún y cuando el astro rey anunciara un nuevo día.

-Sakura- aquel grito la sacó de su ensoñación. Frunció el ceño y cogió con más fuerzas la sábana- ¡Monstruo, baja a desayunar!- la castaña terminó por desperezarse y rindiéndose ante los tremendos gritos de su hermano salió de la cama.

No le importó mucho el hecho de aun andar en pijama, aún, si no se equivocaba, tenía dos horas, suficientes para arreglarse y darse un buen baño, por lo pronto un buen desayuno no le haría mal.

-Buenos días- susurró tallándose el puente de la nariz y echando un largo y sonoro bostezo.

-Buenos días, Monstruo- el hermano dijo aquello a modo de saludo- ¿Estas lista para consumir tu enorme porción de alimento?- la chica infló las mejillas y abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar, ya no era una niña y no le daría el gusto de seguirle el juego.

-Sí, Touya- dijo mordazmente- Además, hoy es mi primer día de trabajo social- movió una mano en el aire- Debo ir con todas mis fuerzas- sonrió deslumbrante mientras tomaba asiento en la pequeña mesa comedor.

-¿Conocerás mucha gente?- frunció el ceño- Ya sabes, de otros lugares- la miró largamente.

-Claro, para ello estudio relaciones internacionales- le sacó la lengua.

-Espero no te entre curiosidad eso de andar comiendo extranjeros- se echó a reír, alegría que no duro mucho pues la fuerte patada no se hizo esperar.

-Vaya, eres toda una fiera- dijo el mayor sobándose la rodilla.

El desayuno no duró más de lo necesario. Touya se despidió alegando que debía llegar temprano al trabajo porque quería ser el empleado del mes. Sakura aprovechó aquello y corrió a la bañera, la cual solo disfrutaba cuando su hermano no estaba.

Dejó el agua correr, hasta que la tina estuvo con un nivel de apreciable agua tibia. Colocó fragancias aromáticas, para después sumergirse en ella.

-Hasta que queden como pasas- decía formando una burbuja con la mano derecha, mirando sus aún lisos dedos. Le encantaba jugar en la bañera, tardarse años, tarareando e imaginándose una hermosa sirena.

-_J'ai la peau douce,_

_Dans mon bain de mousse_

_Je m'éclabousse_

_J'en ris… (1)- _comenzó a reír después de la última estrofa. Si bien disfrutaba de las burbujas y los baños largos, también disfrutaba de Sharoan- Mi Shaoran- decía mientras se sumergía un poco más en el agua.

Treinta minutos más, entre canciones y chapoteos decidió abandonar aquel santuario. Miró sus manos y sonrió, definitivamente habían quedado tan arrugados como las pasas.

Se enrollo en la toalla y salió. Como estaba en la planta baja debía subir las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. Apenas iba subiendo la primera cuando escuchó el timbre. Dudó un instante, no pensaba salir así, con los cabellos mojados y la toalla que dejaba ver mucho más de lo que debía permitir que alguien viera.

-¿Quién?...- terminó por preguntar, pero nadie contestó.

Se encogió de hombros y subió a terminar de arreglarse. Al entrar a la pequeña y amarilla habitación tiró la toalla por ahí, no supo en donde cayó y la verdad poco le importaba, nadie la estaba viendo.

Tomó la ropa interior y se la colocó despacio. Sus dedos aún se sentían algo perezosos, les daría el gusto de descansar. Se paseó en lencería por todo el cuarto buscando sus jeans grises.

-¡Dios!- gritó exasperada. Necesitaba aquellos pantalones. No era algo de vida o muerte pero ella los quería, ahí y ahora.

Volteó aún berrinchuda y los vio botados en la cesta de la ropa sucia. Rodó los ojos mientras tomaba otros pantalones, unos de color mezclilla claro. En conjunto eligió una blusa de manga corta en color gris, al menos vestiría de gris. Se calzó las zapatillas y se propuso arreglar el enmarañado cabello.

Se colocó frente al espejo y comenzó a cepillar. No había mucho que hacer, tenía la suerte de tener un corto y manejable estilo. Sonrió cuando notó que estaba bien, dejando el cepillo de lado.

El baño aromático le había dejado un buen aroma por lo que decidió no ponerse perfume. Tomó el bolso del perchero y salió rumbo a la escuela.

Llegó cinco minutos antes de la entrada, ahora sí que se había salvado de tener que soportar al fastidioso prefecto que la perseguía constantemente, diciéndole que la puntualidad era un aspecto importante. Lo vio caminar por el pasillo contrario y le dedico una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Le había ganado.

Al perderlo de vista emprendió carrera hacia su aula, que si bien no estaba al otro extremo del planeta, se encontraba lo bastante lejecitos.

-Hola Sakura- alcanzó a escuchar en sus intentos por ganarle al timbre.

La chica volteó, aminorando el paso. Sonrió amigablemente y contestó:

-Jiro, que gusto verte- apretó más fuerte la tira del bolso.

-Bueno, yo podría decir miles de halagos más- se rio nerviosamente, cosa que pasó desapercibida por la ojiverde.

Ese chico era el que había sido marcado desde la noche anterior. Jiro Nakamura, el desafortunado que había caído con los encantos de Sakura. Se pasó la mano por el ondulado cabello.

-Oye Sakura- comenzó por decir. La castaña lo miró esperando que terminara de hablar- ¿T-te gustaría ir a tomar algo… c-conmigo?- acabó en un suspiro.

-Pues…- se colocó un dedo en la barbilla. Recordó que debía ir a festejar con Shaoran, su novio clandestino- Lo siento Jiro- sonrió tímidamente- Tengo un compromiso, justo hoy-.

-No importa- decía el chico sacudiendo los hombros.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego- se despidió ella al divisar su salón de clases.

-Hasta luego- meneó la mano y despareció por los pasillos.

Cuando asomó la cabeza por la puerta se dio cuenta que el maestro aún no ingresaba a él. Apresuró el paso y alcanzó su asiento.

-Hola Sakurita- saludó una alta y escultural morena.

-Tomoyo- sonrió la castaña- ¿Hoy también te toca el servicio?- cuestionó curiosa.

-Claro, y ya nos he colocado en el mismo sitio, así que estaremos juntas- sonreía esplendorosamente echándose el cabello a un lado.

La ojiverde sonrió confusa, pero dejo que su amiga siguiera parloteando, al final de cuentas siempre harían lo que la pelinegra mandara.

-Y- introdujo nuevamente, después de un rato de silencio- ¿Tu príncipe azul?-.

-Shh- se alarmó- Sabes que nadie debe saberlo Tomoyo-.

-Lo siento- susurró la amatista- No me he acostumbrado a tener que ocultarlo de la sociedad- se echó a reír.

-Pues vete acostumbrando- frunció el ceño la castaña, recargándose en el incómodo banco.

-Ya- terminó por decir.

El maestro al fin se había dignado a entrar y comenzar a impartir clase, la cual fue larga y tediosa, como siempre. Así se pasó el resto del día, entre calvas cegando a los pobres estudiantes y gruñones maestros que no hacían más que gritar.

-Vamos Sakura- decía una animada Tomoyo. Las dos iban caminando hacia la salida- Deberías probar esto- le mostraba una botellita de yogurt de linaza.

-No gracias- rechazó con la mano- Sabes que no me gustan esas…- pero no terminó la frase, algo en el mural de la universidad le llamó la atención.

La pelinegra siguió aprisa los pasos de Sakura la cual se veía turbada y algo más que eso.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó sin dejar de mirarle el rostro.

La castaña no despegaba los ojos del mural. Alzó el dedo índice, apuntándole algo a su mejor amiga quien no hizo más que seguir la línea imaginaria y toparse con una noticia de desaparecido junto a una foto.

-¿Lo conoces?- se aventuró la amatista.

-S-sí, la semana pasada me invitó a salir- se llevó las manos a la boca- Es Kento Genda-.

La morena fijó su vista en la foto. No era un chico guapo, de hecho era algo raro. Llevaba el cabello chino muy corto y tenía una sonrisa que daba escalofríos.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada- le animó, palpándole la espalda- Vamos al servicio, ¿sí?-.

Sakura asintió mientras emprendían paso hacia el automóvil de Tomoyo. Se montaron en este y se dirigieron a su primer día de servicio social.

* * *

_Bueno, espero les haya gustado, porqué a mi sí xD... Bien la canción que aparece cantando Sakura mientras toma un baño de burbujas es **J'en Ai Marre** de Alizée... me pareció apropiada para el momento jeje..._

**Chocofresas: **_Que bien que te interese :D, espero continues leyendolo, saludos!_

**Karen: **_Me encanta que te agrade, Por supuesto!, ya ves... aquí ya hubo entrada de algunos de los personajes importantes..., espero sigas el fic y me cuentes como ves que va,, saludos._

**...: **_Bueno amiga, o amigo (?), no dejaste nombre pero bueee... Que bueno que te guste :D, nos leemos... take care!._

_Ahh, había pensado subir los martes, pero será los viernes, a la par del otro fic... pero este no creo que tenga capítulo listo, así que... Hasta pronto!_

_Dann- fuera_


	3. Tonto iluso

_Hey guys!, what's up?_

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de las chicas de Clamp, sin embargo la trama es toda mía.**

_Disfruten la lectura y recuerden si no quieren sangre, no la lean :D_

_

* * *

_

_Tonto iluso_

-Tomoyo- dijo la castaña mientras se colocaba un poco más cerca del aire acondicionado del automóvil, tratando así de disminuir el intenso calor que amenazaba con asfixiarla- ¿A dónde vamos?-.

-Pues, te he dicho que es una sorpresa- canturreó su mejor amiga.

-Vamos, no seas infantil- frunció el ceño la ojiverde.

-Mira quién habla de niñerías- alzó una ceja y se largó a reír, mientras doblaba en una esquina.

Sakura ignoró ese último comentario, cruzándose de brazos. Sabía que seguir con el juego era como ahogarse en un pequeño vaso de agua. Imposible pero letal.

-Preferiría trabajar en el aeropuerto, ¿sabes?- terminó suspirando.

-Pues- la amatista volteó a mirarla por el rabillo del ojo- Adivina donde estamos- sonrió.

-¡No puede ser!- gritó Sakura. Su cara mostró una auténtica emoción.

Abrió la puerta un cuarto de segundo antes de que la pelinegra terminara de aparcar el auto. Salto de su asiento y comenzó a correr como desquiciada hacia la puerta corrediza.

-¡Sakura!- gritó su amiga como intentando hacerla entrar en razón, cosa que no sucedió.

Al alcanzarla, justo frente a la puerta, la tomó del brazo y le dirigió una mirada risueña. Esa niña nunca cambiaría.

Lejos del ajetreo del aeropuerto se podía divisar a un chico de cabellos chocolates caminando hacia un hospital.

-Al fin- dijo mientras se paraba frente a la puerta, la cual ni tarda ni perezosa comenzó a deslizarse.

No caminó mucho, solo hasta alcanzar el escritorio principal donde una enfermera vestida con traje color lila estaba sentada hojeando varios documentos. Al percatarse de la presencia elevó la mirada. Sus ojos celestes pálidos observaron al chico.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó amablemente. Tenía a lo mucho unos treinta y tantos, de cabello pelirrojo y hermosa piel blanca.

-Shaoran Li- se presentó el aludido- Vengo por lo de la nueva residencia- dijo.

-Ah, vaya- abrió los ojos como platos- Eres muy joven para ser el nuevo residente- volvió a sonreír y sacó unos papeles de un folder verde oscuro.

-Eso parece- dijo tragando pesado, estaba sumamente nervioso.

-No te preocupes, si eres como han dicho no tendrás problemas con el Dr. Tendo- terminó de decir entregándole una hoja junto con un gafete.

-¿Hay rumores sobre mí?- alzó una ceja incrédulo.

-Claro- se echó a reír- ¿De qué crees que se vive aquí?- meneo la cabeza con una sonrisa aún en el rostro y le indicó el camino que debía seguir.

Las siguientes horas fueron de presentaciones. Charlas con nuevos compañeros de trabajo, planes y demás. La cabeza del castaño daba vueltas, estaba más que feliz, al fin obtenía trabajo, y no cualquiera, sino el mejor. Residente en el hospital más famoso de Tomoeda.

Shaoran era un chico muy apuesto. Medía un metro con setenta y seis, sus músculos estaban definidos, pues le encantaba practicar el futbol y demás deportes. Tenía unos ojos de color ámbar que derretirían a cualquiera, pero el solo los usaba contra su pequeña novia. Ciertamente no sonreía mucho y a menudo se pasaba de serio, claro estaba, con las personas comunes y corrientes como el solía decirles, pues con Sakura era otra historia; cuando estaba con ella era imposible no tener los labios curvados hacia arriba.

La mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban ambos planeando su vida juntos. Ya habían decidido que después de un tiempo y cuando Sakura hubiera concluido sus estudios, se mudarían a algún departamento en el centro de Tomoeda. Ya no veía el día en el que eso pasara, le era insoportable tenerla lejos. Su novia, era suya, y debía estar con él.

La noche cayó rápidamente sobre Japón, dejando a todos aturdidos por la belleza de la luz de la luna. Tomoyo y Sakura salieron antes de las seis del servicio, dándoles tiempo de llegar a la casa de la primera y arreglar a la ojiverde.

-Tomoyo- carraspeó la castaña- ¿En serio debo usar esto?- se quejaba tocando el suave vestido de seda color esmeralda que se encontraba tendido en la cama de la amatista.

-Si te quieres ver preciosa para Li, si- suspiró rizándole otro mechón de cabello.

-En ese caso- se sonrojó a más no poder y sonrió- Puedes hasta maquillarme- pero al instante se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello, su mejor amiga siempre se tomaba muy en serio eso del maquillaje.

-Perfecto- pudo ver la sonrisa que se formuló en la cara de la pelinegra, era escabrosamente intranquilizante.

Dos horas más tarde y la castaña se encontraba totalmente lista para _su_ cita con _su_ novio en _su_ restaurante favorito. Llevaba el cabello medio liso con algunos mechones suavemente ondulados. El flequillo le cubría la mayor parte de la frente. El rostro iba casi al natural, muy al contrario de lo que pensó.

-Muchas gracias Tomoyo- le dijo brindándole un fuerte abrazo.

Jadeaba incesantemente al momento de ir corriendo. Era imposible que con su condición física pudiera liberarse de su acechador. Un paso en falso y todo acabaría, se vería reducido a la oscuridad y el temor, antes de la imposible muerte.

¿Quién era él? Un pobre tipo que había quedado encantado con los ojos de una chica. Y, ¿de qué manera había acabado corriendo por su vida?...

_Iba tranquilamente paseando por el pequeño parque de Tomoeda. Las luces mercuriales acompañaban por el tenebroso trecho a Jiro, haciéndole un poco menos pesado el camino, cuando de pronto sintió algo inesperado._

_Giró rápidamente y vio una sombra unos metros por detrás. Trato de tranquilizarse y reanudo su paso, pero está vez más acelerado y menos sonoro. Era como si flotara por el pavimento. _

_Minutos después dejó de sentir los pasos tras él. Se sintió aliviado y echó un último vistazo para cerciorarse que nadie iba tras él. Pero lo que vio lo dejó helado._

_A menos de un metro de distancia se encontraba él, haciendo que su sombra se acrecentara, dándole un aire imponente y tenebroso._

_Pudo ver como los ojos de aquel hombre brillaban, aún en la luz de la oscuridad, y ni hablar de aquella sonrisa de maniaco, que simulaba surcar toda su cara. Era alto y atlético, lo suficiente como para no dejarlo escapar._

_Jiro sudó frío cuando el hombre frente a él comenzó a menear la cabeza y soltó una larga y estruendosa carcajada._

Después de eso no hizo más que correr. No le importaba gastarse la suela de los tenis, no le importaba usar sus pulmones hasta que quedaran vacíos completamente_._

No quiso gritar. No era una buena idea. Necesitaba esas fuerzas para seguir de pie, más bien corriendo, no podía darse el lujo de pegar unos cuantos gritos que probablemente ni siquiera serían atendidos.

Después de varias cuadras recorridas Jiro se sentía demasiado pesado, como si sus tenis estuvieran llenos de cemento y por ende le impidieran el buen rendimiento que le era faltante en ese momento.

El miedo y terror se iba acumulando es su cerebro y se iban esparciendo por el resto de su cuerpo, era un miedo táctil, todo él temblaba. Se sintió empapado en sudor, sería por temor o simplemente por el esfuerzo que estaba experimentando.

Su corazón palpitaba en millones de revoluciones dejándolo más desorientado al sentir los latidos fuertes y violentos contra sus oídos. Se empezó a sentir mareado y muy debilitado. Llevaba más de media hora corriendo por su vida. Sintiendo pánico y tratando de pensar como escapar.

Su cerebro trabajaba en todas direcciones. Iba considerando los mejores y peores escenarios. En cada zancada una nueva esperanza de vida se abría paso ante sus ojos.

Divisó un pequeño establecimiento aún con las luces encendidas. El músculo propulsor de la sangre bombeo está con más fuerza. Se dijo salvado cuando no lo vio tan alejado.

La alegría lo invadió, no cabía de felicidad. Seguiría vivo, luchando por la linda chica de ojos esmeralda. Sonrió como tonto sin dejar de correr. Dos cuadras más y todo aquello por lo que soñaba seguiría ahí tan real como siempre, tan tangible, tan…

Un intenso dolor le recorrió las piernas, el ácido láctico estaba cumpliendo sus funciones a la perfección, aturdiéndolo y dejándolo más imposibilitado. No le prestó atención a las reacciones del esfuerzo y continúo.

Una cuadra más, solo una cuadra más.

El dolor se intensificó. Ya no pudo más, cayó al suelo gritando. Aulló todo lo alto que pudo. Casi nada para su suerte. Había perdido todas sus fuerzas en el intenso recorrido.

Volteo a ver la tiendita y fue testigo de cómo las luces fueron apagadas. Su último consuelo se había fundido en el viento de la medianoche. Cerró los ojos, jadeando y juntando las piernas llevándolas hacia su frente. Su expresión era de dolor, enseñando los dientes y frunciendo la frente a todo lo que daba.

Aguzó los sentido un poco más. Los pasos se acercaban lentamente hasta él reduciéndose a unos cuantos plap, plap, plap.

-Estás muerto- le susurró antes de propinarle una patada en la espalda.

-_Shaoran_- dijo la castaña en tono molesto- _¿En dónde estás?- _volvió a preguntar- _Te estoy hablando desde la casa de Tomoyo y_ _está es la quinta llamada que te dejo- _su tono se iba intensificando cada vez más- _Ni siquiera tienes tu maldito móvil encendido, no contestas mis llamadas- _suavizo la voz- _Por favor- _suplicó, estaba a punto de romper en llanto- _Hoy íbamos a celebrar tu residencia- _una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla izquierda- _Shaoran- _y cortó la llamada.

Era más que obvio que ya no celebrarían nada. Su estúpido novio había olvidado la cena. Ya de por si la reservación se había perdido, pero era lo que a ella menos le importaba, solo quería verlo, darle una estruendosa cachetada y después un fuerte abrazo, para después volver a golpearlo.

Comenzó a desahogarse tirando lágrimas encima de las sábanas de seda de la cama de Tomoyo. Le había dicho a su hermano que se quedaría en casa de su amiga porque tenían un trabajo que hacer y al parecer, si pasaría la noche en casa de Tomoyo.

-Ya linda- decía la amatista acariciándole la espalda- Seguro que tuvo mucho trabajo- sintió como la castaña se retorcía bajo su mano- Los doctores no deben tener sus celulares encendidos- su pequeña amiga alzó los ojos, que estaban llorosos y algo rojos.

-¿E-estás segura?- hipaba, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Si- le sonrió y ofreció sus brazos.

Y así se quedó dormida, en el amoroso y protector abrazo de su mejor amiga.

Era un peso lo bastante tolerable. Ya había estado pensando en aquello, si bien era cierto. Después de haberlo dejado inconsciente tras haberlo pateado infinidad de veces, se lo había echado tras la espalda para transportarlo a su refugio.

No era que estuviera muy lejos de ahí, pero debía apurarse pues se percató que si las luces se habían apagado era casi obvio que las personas hubieran llamado a la policía.

Bajó rápidamente entrando en contacto de inmediato con aquel asqueroso aroma. Bufó por lo bajo y caminó por los alcantarillados. Eran como máximo dos cuadras subterráneas las que debía recorrer para llegar al pequeño rincón donde hacía todo su trabajo.

Arrojó sin mucho cuidado al chico, cayendo este sobre quien sabe que tanta porquería. El loco meneo la cabeza y sacó la silla de tortura. La limpió un poco, pues desde el último no le había dado el cuidado necesario y todavía quedaban unas cuantas manchas de sangre seca.

Después de eso volvió a levantar al chico y lo colocó sobre la silla. Le amarró las muñecas a los lados del asiento con cinta aislante y luego hizo lo mismo con las piernas, dejándolo completamente inmóvil.

Lo tomó de la barbilla y levantó su cara hacía él.

-Esto te pasa por iluso- y lo dejó caer.

Le sonrió maliciosamente sacando un destornillador. Se colocó frente a él y le dio unas cuantas palmadas en el rostro, para que el preso despertara de su transe.

Fue abriendo lentamente los ojos. Siendo golpeado al instante por un intenso dolor. De nuevo sentía sus piernas escocer. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, no podía enfocar la vista en un punto en específico y estaba seguro que no quería hacerlo.

Cuando todo dejó de moverse fue divisando poco a poco el rostro de su captor. Estuvo a punto de gritar, de suplicar por su vida, pero algo en la mirada del hombre frente a él le decía que no le daría oportunidad de hacerlo.

-¿Rápido o lento?- dijo alzando una ceja.

-N-no te t-tengo miedo- tartamudeo sumamente nervioso.

-Entonces será lento y doloroso- sonrió y se retiró de donde estaba.

Cogió la jeringa esterilizada. ¿Qué porque tomaba tantas precauciones? Él tenía sus razones para hacerlo así, significaba algo, tenían un propósito que debían cumplir.

Recordó que primero lo haría sufrir, antes de darle un poco de muerte sin dolor.

Tomó de nuevo el destornillador y llegó por detrás. Lo deslizó suavemente por el cuello del muchacho que tembló por el roce del frío metal. Tragó pesado y sollozó.

El verdugo contuvo una risa y se fue poniendo al frente de Jiro. Cuando quedo frente a él se le quedó viendo.

El chico pudo notar la mirada vacía de aquel ser, como si su alma hubiera sido removida y solo quedara el cuerpo y la razón dirigida por entes malévolos, que solo tenían un fin en común, y del cual, él estaba seguro nunca sabría.

-¿Me vas a matar?- dijo en un suspiro.

-Si- contestó en un bostezo.

-¿Por qué?- dijo cerrando los ojos, al fin moriría. Lo que había estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ya nada importaba, sabía que no saldría de ahí y no vería nada.

-Eso a ti no te importa- dijo en un gruñido, clavando la herramienta en el antebrazo que estaba extendido a lo largo del apoyabrazos del asiento.

Un intenso dolor se concentró en aquel lugar, donde los anticuerpos luchaban por expulsar al invasor que se había introducido en la piel de Jiro.

No evito soltar un grito lo bastante alto, lo bastante desgarrador y doloroso.

-¿P-por qué?- volvió a decir, sintiendo como era retirado el metal de su brazo, para volver a caer en otro punto sin determinación. Otra punzada, y otra.

-Es mía- susurró después de la quinta estancada.

La sangre se escurría de cada una de las perforaciones que lucían abiertas ante sus ojos. Estaba caliente y la sentía arder a cada centímetro que recorría escapándose de sus venas.

Su cerebro maquino una respuesta. Sabía de lo que se trataba, sabía él porque de todo aquello. Y si iba a morir, quería no ser uno más, sería él quien retó al maniaco.

-Si fuera tuya- le sonrió arrogantemente- No estarías aquí haciendo esto- un golpe directo en la nariz fue el pago de haber abierto la boca de más.

Agacho la cabeza, aguantando las ganas de gritar. No le daría el gusto.

Gotas de sudor caían de sus ondulados cabellos negros, que para ese momento estaban húmedos, a causa del esfuerzo.

-Es mía- volvió a decir, no para el chico sino para sí mismo, asegurándose que era cierto, que ella era suya, única y exclusivamente suya- Ella me ama- gritó.

Jiro no tenía salida pero sabía que estaba más vivo que ese tipo. Subió la cara y vio como los ojos de su captor se ensanchaban, al igual que una sonrisa desquiciada, llena de sufrimiento.

-Nunca será tuya- dijo el verdugo clavándole el artefacto en el corazón.

El muchacho se pegó más en el respaldo de la silla, aún con el destornillador dentro de su piel. Gritó. Suspiró. Se estremeció. Y al final después de varios gritos largos y desesperados pereció.

-Imbécil- retiró la herramienta lentamente y la clavo de nuevo en el pecho inerte frente a él. Una, dos, tres… veinte veces. Era el primero que lo había desafiado, que le había dicho aquellas cosas.

Estaba molesto, colérico, ¿cómo se atrevió?

Lo miró con repulsión. Quitó la cinta sin delicadeza, de todas formas ya no sentiría nada. Después de eso, le retiró toda la ropa y lo colocó sobre la mesa de procedimientos.

Seguía enojado. Miro el rostro del chico y vio una sonrisa esparcirse por su rostro. No se contuvo más y comenzó a golpearlo. Cada puñetazo significaba un nivel de estrés menos. La adrenalina fluía pos sus poros, se estaba desquitando con un muerto. Se dijo a sí mismo que eso estaba bien, que era normal.

-Es mía- volvió a suspirar antes de dar un último golpe.

Salió apresurado del asqueroso sitio. Estaba agitado y sumamente molesto. Se suponía que después de matar debía sentir un peso menos de encima, no veinte toneladas más aplastándolo. Aquel chico lo había sacado de sus casillas y lo había dejado más trastornado que antes. Transpiraba como nunca lo hizo antes. Corrió, porque debía llegar a su destino el cual había olvidado.

Un ruido en la ventana alertó a la morena que alguien era lo bastante lento como para no saber que en una casa decente se debía tocar la puerta, así fueran las ¿tres de la mañana? Se levantó lentamente hasta asomarse un poco por el ventanal.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó en tono neutral.

-Necesito ver a Sakura- dijo este fríamente.

-Está dormida- alzó una ceja- Li, ¿sabes que existen los celulares?- preguntó tajante.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Daidouji- le cortó- Llámale a Sakura- demandó molesto.

-¿Para qué?- lo miró largamente.

-Por favor- suspiró el castaño, secándose con la manga de la camisa el sudor de su frente.

Tomoyo sonrió, al fin veía algo humano en aquel tipo tan seco y hosco. Y todo era por su mejor amiga.

-¿Le vas a hablar o te quedaras sonriendo ahí toda la noche?- dijo irritado.

-Espera un momento- dijo dulcemente y fue hasta la cama.

Movió lentamente a la castaña, esperando que esta despertara.

-Sakurita- dijo la amatista- Tu príncipe está aquí-.

Vio como la ojiverde se tallaba los ojos y bostezaba. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello revuelto. Aún llevaba puesto el vestido color esmeralda, pero esté lucía totalmente arrugado.

-¿Aquí?- preguntó aún soñolienta.

-Sí, ¿vas a salir?- cuestionó arreglándole un poco el cabello.

-Sí, v-voy- otro bostezo. Se levantó torpemente y se asomó por la ventana.

Vio como Shaoran se revolvía el cabello nerviosamente. Estaba demasiado sudado y temeroso de algo.

-Shaoran- susurró la ojiverde- ¿P-por qué no viniste antes?- sintió los ojos escocerle.

-Lo siento nena- dijo este apenado- Tenía cosas que hacer- la miró directo a la cara.

-P-pero, no me llamaste- sollozó.

-Sakura, te lo compensaré, te lo prometo- la miró suplicante.

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo tallándose los ojos.

-Por supuesto- sonrió- Te amo Sakura-.

-Yo también te amo Shaoran- sonrió feliz.

Se despidieron. Ella durmió pensando en él. Él camino pensando en ella, en su Sakura, su novia.

-_Es mía-_ pensó mientras se retiraba a su hogar.

* * *

_Hi, bueno primero una super mega disculpa, no haber subido en dos semanas, en serio que me quiero tirar de un puente :(, discúlpenme... bueno sin más que decir o suplicar xD procedo a contestar reviews:_

**kilalaselene: **_Vaya, muchas gracias por las sugerencias :D, me encantaron tus comentarios. A ver, bueno pues no te puedo decir que pondré y que no porque arruinaría la sorpresa, como quiera muchas gracias por tomarte el tiemppo y comentar todo eso :), sigue leyendo y verás que va pasando, espero y se esté tornando interesante, cuidate bye._

**chocofresas: **_Si, éste tipo está por demás loco y desquiciado, ni yo sé de donde ha sacado tanto odio... bueno conforme suceda la historia se irá viendo más y más, el porque está así de loco y todo eso, cuidate mucho, nos estamos leyendo :D_

**4Sakura: **_Oh!, me ha resbalado una lagrimilla proveniente de mi ojo derecho. Muchas gracias por pensar y decirme que escribo bien :)... me alegra que te guste la trama... cuidate y un abrazo!_

**Karen: **_Well, no he tenido el gusto de ver esa peli, aunque me han dicho que es muy buena, espero verla... y muchas gracias por leer mi fic, me encanta que te guste :D, un saludo, bye._

_Oigan dejen sus reviews, quiero saber como va esta historia, bien, mal?... más sangre?, que es lo que quieren ver. Estoy abierta a recibir opiniones, y otra cosilla si no les molesta, desde que país están leyendo :D. Un enorme abrazo a todos los que lo siguen..._

_Dann-fuera_


	4. La niña de mis ojos

_Hola hola :)_

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen pero la historia por supuesto que sí...**

_Espero les guste el capítulo._

_Buena lectura!_

* * *

_La niña de mis ojos_

Bostezo a gusto mientras estiraba los brazos. Se removió un poco entre las cobijas, quejándose al instante por el ruido del televisor.

-Tomoyo- gimió la castaña- Apaga esa cosa- chilló aún adormilada.

-Sakura- dijo la amatista con un aire demasiado serio.

Al oír el tono de voz de su amiga se desperezó de a poco y levantó un poco la cabeza, justo lo necesario para ver a Tomoyo sentada al pie de la cama con una mano cubriéndose la boca.

-¿Tomoyo?- dijo alarmada.

-¿Recuerdas al chico que mencionaste en la universidad?- Sakura pensó y pensó, pero no recordaba nada.

A esas alturas la pelinegra se había girado, dejándole ver su rostro de total preocupación.

-El del mural- la ojiverde abrió los ojos como plato.

-Kento- susurró.

-Escucha lo que dicen en las noticias- y dicho esto tomó el control remoto y alzó un poco más el volumen.

_-Está mañana fueron encontrados los restos mutilados del estudiante universitario que hubo desaparecido hace lo que es aproximadamente una semana- _a Sakura casi le da un paro cardiaco. Aún recordaba al chico sonriéndole, invitándola a ir por un helado- _Según informes oficiales, el muchacho fue asesinado a sangre fría y después cortado en pedazos- _el corazón le botaba, como queriéndosele salir- _Lo que queda de Genda Kento será entregado a sus familiares para que oficien la misa en la capilla Ikiru, amigos del difunto serán bienvenidos hoy a las 5:30 de la tarde por…- _Tomoyo apagó el televisor.

-Tengo que ir- dijo la castaña sosteniéndose el pecho con ambas manos.

-No Sakurita- se acercó la amatista hasta su llorosa amiga.

-Pero- sollozó- Yo quiero ir- susurró.

-Está bien- le concedió su amiga acariciándole el cabello.

Bajaron a desayunar. La madre de Tomoyo no estaba en su hogar, pues tenía cosas importantes que tratar en su negocio.

La pelinegra suspiró, dese hacía mucho tiempo no tenía una comida decente con su progenitora. Eso, aunque no lo demostraba, la estaba carcomiendo poco a poco.

-Tom- dijo su pequeña amiga, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si?- dijo está, componiendo el rostro y mostrando una sonrisa impecable, como se había enseñado a hacer.

-¿Tienes ropa negra que me prestes?- preguntó sonrojándose- No quiero ir a casa a buscar- sonrió débilmente.

-Claro- le devolvió la sonrisa.

Después de bañarse y arreglarse bajaron nuevamente. Tomoyo llevaba un traje de sastre en color negro y unos zapatos de tacón muy modernos mientras Sakura había optado por una falda hasta la rodilla en el mismo color, junto a una blusa de vestir blanca, con unas zapatillas negras.

Sakura había decidido llegar antes a la capilla, para hablar con los familiares y darles el pésame. Sentía dentro de su ser que ella tenía parte de la culpa de aquella muerte, como si presintiera algo más allá de hasta su propio entendimiento.

Después de varias palabras que intentaban ser reconfortantes, las dos chicas se habían sentado en dos de las sillas más alejadas del féretro, permitiéndole a los familiares estar más cerca del difunto.

-Disculpen señoritas- un hombre de traje gris con libreta en mano se había acercado a interrumpirlas. Llevaba un sombrero negro, como el que solían usar los reporteros de las películas.

-¿Si?- dijo la castaña.

-¿Eran muy allegadas al difunto?- preguntó.

-No, pero lo vi un par de veces- la ojiverde se agachó, ocultando su mirada.

El hombre apuntó algo en su libreta y volvió la mirada filosa hacia la castaña, acto no desapercibido para Tomoyo.

-Disculpe- dijo la amatista cortante- Tenemos que irnos- tomó a su amiga de la mano y se levantaron.

-Esperen- dijo el hombre amablemente, reteniéndolas- Tome señorita- le entregó una tarjeta de presentación a Sakura- Me gustaría que llamara si recuerda algo importante- y dicho esto se alejó.

Las dos chicas iban en el auto rumbo a la casa de la pelinegra, la cual podía sentir a su amiga inquieta en el otro asiento. La miraba de reojo sin decir nada. A veces Sakura era muy despistada y no se percataba de las malas intenciones de las personas, como de ese reportero. Tomoyo apretó la mandíbula tratando de manifestar su ira de alguna manera. Desde que vio al hombre de traje gris acercarse furtivamente hacia la castaña, pudo notar algo extraño en él y de inmediato pensó que esa no sería la última vez que se lo toparían.

-Tomoyo- susurró la chica, arrastrando la lengua por su boca, como si le quemase pasarla por su cavidad bucal- ¿Tú crees que tenga información relevante sobre la muerte de Kento?- soltó en un suspiro.

La pelinegra no sabía la respuesta, ella nunca los había visto juntos, es más, hasta antes de ver la foto del muchacho en el mural ella no lo hacía en el planeta. Sonrió protectoramente girando levemente para toparse con los esmeraldas de su mejor amiga, llevó su mano derecha hasta la pierna de su amiga sobándola un poco.

-Deja de pensar en eso Sakurita- está asintió débilmente intentando llevar a cabo la petición de su amiga, dejando la mente en blanco. Se recostó sobre el asiento y cerró los ojos, divisando al instante el rostro de Shaoran.

Como lo necesitaba en ese momento. Quería abrazarlo y darle unos cuantos besos, deshacerse de ese estrés y angustia acumulados en su cuerpo y mente. El ambarino de sus pensamientos le sonrió de aquella manera que le encantaba y derretía a la vez, por lo que no evitó recordar la primera vez que lo vio sonreír así.

_Era un cálido día de primavera, todos llevaban ropas descubiertas intentando no incendiarse por tanto calor. Sakura iba corriendo hacia la escuela superior. Nuevamente se la había hecho tarde._

_-Estúpido Touya- repitió por enésima vez. Culpando a su hermano por no haberla prevenido de su inminente retraso._

_Sus piernas reclamaban descanso porque ya llevaba un rato corriendo como posesa por las calles de aquel pequeño pueblo. Como era costumbre de la castaña, al girar la esquina, aun corriendo, topó contra alguien, quién al sentir el golpe y la posible caída, la hubo retenido por la cintura._

_-¡L-lo siento!- gritó sonrojándose._

_-No hay problema- al escuchar aquella voz la ojiverde levantó la mirada viendo frente a sí a lo que terminó por definir como el hombre perfecto. El cabello chocolate le caía sobre la frente y se esparcía por todos lados como si los cabellos lucharan entre sí. Los ojos. Dios, los ojos más hermosos que pudo haber visto, eran avellanados de un tono caramelo que le iba perfecto. _

_-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el chico al notar como Sakura se quedaba quieta, tanto que parecía no respirar. La castaña se sonrojó y asintió rápidamente, sacándole una linda sonrisa al ambarino- ¿Tienes nombre?- preguntó cortésmente._

_-K-Kinomoto Sakura- dijo ella tímidamente- ¿Y él tuyo?- preguntó abriendo los ojitos expectante._

_-Li Shaoran-se separó por inercia al notar que llevaban mucho tiempo muy juntos, y sin siquiera conocerse- ¿Siempre eres así de torpe?- alzó una ceja viendo como la castaña inflaba las mejillas y se sonrojaba aún más._

_-N-No siempre- prefirió desviar la mirada, ella sabía que aquello no era cierto, su nombre era sinónimo de torpeza._

_-Oye- llamó el castaño a la ojivierde- ¿No se te hace tarde?- la chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito de angustia. _

_Era cierto, se le había hecho demasiado tarde. Ya no alcanzaría a entrar a la primera hora, dedujo al ver su reloj de pulsera. Agachó la mirada y asintió levemente, se había rendido ante el nuevo desconocido._

_-Soy torpe- frunció el ceño._

_-Vaya que lo eres- respondió el joven sonriendo. Se sentía extraño con esta nueva chica. Solo era una desconocida, una niña torpe que casi lo tiraba al suelo y que se sonrojaba constantemente a pesar de tener aproximadamente unos diecinueve años de edad._

_-Eres un insensible- gruño la castaña medio molesta._

_-¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?- preguntó amablemente. Sakura volvió a abrir los ojos tan grande como pudo. El castaño se contuvo una risa, las reacciones de su nueva amiguita eran demasiado graciosas y sobre todo extremas._

_-P-Pero- trató de excusarse, pensando en la escuela. _

_-No te pasará nada por faltar por un día- la chica sopesó- ¿No es cierto?-._

_-Tienes razón- declaró firmemente- Vamos por el café-._

_El castaño sonrió de una manera encantadora, curvando los labios hacia arriba. Los ojos le brillaban y en la barbilla podían notarse unos pequeños hoyuelos totalmente lindos. Le robó un suspiro a la chica, que se deslumbró ante tal acto._

-¿Me escuchaste?- Sakura abrió los ojos perezosamente, topándose con los ojos violetas de su amiga.

-Lo siento, estaba- se sonrojó de solo recordar en lo que pensaba.

-Lo sé- dijo la pelinegra riendo- Te vi sonreír varias veces, pero esto es importante- cambió su expresión a una totalmente seria.

-¿Qué sucede?- se incorporó en el asiento.

-Meiling vendrá de visita- la castaña ahogó un grito.

-¿En serio?- sonrió enormemente. Tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a Mei, la prima de Shaoran y también amiga de las dos chicas que iban en el beatle rojo cereza- ¿Cuándo te lo dijo?- preguntó animadamente.

-Hace unos minutos, me llamó al celular- se mofó la amatista- Mientras tu fantaseabas quien sabe que cosas con tu príncipe azul- Sakura se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Y-Yo no fantaseaba- tartamudeo.

-Ajá- la pelinegra rodo los ojos, sabía perfectamente que su amiga no pensaría en esas cosas, o eso creía. A la castaña siempre le dio pena hablar de cosas de la intimidad, hasta se sonrojaba por hablar de simples caricias como los besos.

-¡Tomoyo!- gritó la ojiverde ofendida.

El loco se sumergió en la alcantarilla. Sabía que siendo de día era más probable levantar sospechas si alguien lo veía deslizándose por aquellos rumbos, pero él sabía muy bien cómo tratar con ese tipo de cosas, era experto en escabullirse.

El penetrante olor a muerte le perforó las fosas nasales. Se llevó una mano hasta la nariz como intentando sofocar aquel asqueroso aroma.

Dio varios pasos hasta el lugar donde cometía sus crímenes. Donde realzaba ese sentimiento que lo seguía a donde quiera que fuera, el amor hacia su Sakura.

-Mi pequeña flor de cerezo- dijo recordando la suave y delicada fragancia que utilizaba la chica, aquel olor que lo volvía loco.

Después del placentero leve lapso, volvió a la realidad mirando con desprecio el cuerpo amarillento del muerto. Se acercó hasta él, dedicándole una mirada de odio puro. Si aún estuviera vivo tal vez le dolería aquel intenso escrutinio.

-Imbécil- soltó desdeñosamente, burlándose al instante de aquel cuerpo inerte frente a sí- ¿Dijiste que no era mía?- apretó los dientes- Es mía, te guste o no- sonrió macabramente- Siempre ha sido y siempre será mía- se carcajeo.

_-Tienes problemas amigo- _al escuchar aquella voz se giró rápidamente, buscando de dónde podía provenir.

Observó detenidamente todos los alrededores. Las paredes que eran de ladrillos carcomidos por la humedad, estaban mohosos y sucios. El agua que se escurría por el suelo. Las partes mutiladas que no se había permitido recoger. Y de vuelta al cuerpo sobre la mesa. No había nadie.

Miro de nuevo al chico, el tal Jiro. Lucía unas oscuras ojeras alrededor de los ojos, con la piel de un color entre amarillo y gris. Completamente detestable y horrible. Pero al verdugo no le inmutaba estar frente a un cadáver, sino que le llenaba de júbilo haberse deshecho de uno más. Sonrió para sus adentros.

Tomó el serrucho y se dispuso a cortar las extremidades. Cerró los ojos por un instante recordando los orbes verdes de su amada. Volvió a sonreír y comenzó con su labor.

Podía escuchar el crujido de los huesos al ser serruchados con el filo de la herramienta que llevaba en la mano. La piel se abría dejando ver de qué color somos todos por dentro, o eso era lo que el loco creía, tal vez después de la muerte y que la sangre dejaba de regar todo el aparato circulatorio, el tono de los músculos o algo cambiaba. Pero eso a él que le importaba, con escuchar aquel crujido era feliz.

-_No te desharás de mi con eso-_ abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Otra vez esa misma voz. Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás y pudo verlo.

Frente a él, tras la estrecha entrada a esa habitación de terror, estaba Jiro Nakamura. Sonreía groseramente cruzado de brazos y apoyando un pie sobre la pared. No estaba pálido ni mostraba aquellas horrorosas ojeras, ni las marcas de los pinchazos del desarmador.

-¿Recuerdas que te maté?- soltó con una sonrisa macabra el hombre, volviéndose hacia el cadáver. Terminó de cortar el brazo izquierdo, dejándolo caer al suelo. Comenzó a serruchar la pierna del mismo lado.

-_Tienes serios problemas mentales- _repitió riendo.

El verdugo rodo los ojos, ignorando el comentario. Escuchó de nuevo ese majestuoso crujido, le gustaba sentir como se iban rompiendo los músculos corte tras corte. Vio que Jiro se posicionaba frente a él, al otro lado de la camilla, admirando como su cuerpo era destrozado.

-Lárgate de una vez por todas- murmuró molesto el hombre. Le incomodaba que lo vieran trabajando.

-_Como quieras-_ y después de esas palabras el espíritu de Jiro se esfumó, dejando al loco de nuevo solo, con su incesante trabajo.

Después de haber mutilado las cuatro extremidades las colocó todas en una bolsa negra. El torso junto con la cabeza en otra, dejándolas de lado para después, ya entrada la media noche ir a depositarlas nuevamente en algún lugar alejado.

Había escuchado en las noticias que encontraron el cuerpo del chico anterior. Sonrió de esa forma suya tan extraña. -_Ni una sola huella- _dijeron en los noticieros. Eso era algo para sentirse orgulloso, definitivamente era más inteligente que los policías y toda esa manada de descerebrados que creían tenían una fuerte oportunidad con _su _Sakura.

¿Y qué era eso tan atrayente que tenía la chica? Él no lo sabía pero desde que se dio cuenta de eso comenzó con la masacre. Y de eso no había sido hace mucho, unos cuantos meses, tal vez un año. ¿Y entonces cuantos chicos iban? El verdugo trató de pensar, recordarlos a todos, pero le era imposible, solo pretendía eran más de lo que la mente de alguien sano podría soportar. Alguien sano. Se empezó a reír batiendo la mandíbula. Era ese tipo de risa convulsiva que le daba a ratos, lo hacía retorcerse y cerrar los ojos, proferir carcajadas horrorosas, llenas de maldad.

¿Cómo alguien que ama tanto puede hacer esto? ¿Cómo alguien que tiene a su ser amado es capaz de cometer tales locuras? ¿Posesión? ¿Simple locura?

-Nadie lo entendería- dijo regresando a su pose erguida, borrando la sonrisa que antes reinaba en su rostro. Se miró las ropas y después de cerciorarse de no tener ningún tipo de mancha extraña salió por la alcantarilla menos visible.

* * *

_Fiuf, hace un buen que no subía... excuse-moi, mi instinto asesino ha andado algo adormilado xD... el otro capítulo se verán y descubriran más cosas... A que el loco está demente?, jaja..._

**_Dejen sus reviews! :D_**

**Sakurita-Rock: **_Que bien que te haya parecido interesante :)... espero sigas leyendo hasta el final... cuidateee chao!_

**Divigaly: **_Oe, muchas gracias? xD... disculpa mí ignorancia, pero peculiar tiene varios significados a mí parecer, si no es mucha molestia podrías decirme a cual te referías? :) ... Muchas gracias por pensar que es interesante ... hasta luego :)_

**kilalaselene: **_Jeje, ya te dije que no revelaré la identidad del asesino, es cuestión de leer bien ;)... como quiera, tarde o temprano se hará tan descarado que puede ser hasta haga algo en público xD... digo es una posibilidad jeje... :)... cuidate mucho, adiós!_

**Bellchan: **_Wii que bien que seas de México xD, espectacular que te guste la trama :)... puedes seguir leyendo y espero que lo hagas, claro si te ha gustado tanto jeje... bueno hasta la próxima :)_

**Ravishing Girl: **_Stop stop, xD... cuida tu corazoncito, tienes que descubrir el trasfondo, no te me desmayes ta pronto jeje... chaaitoo!_

**chocofresas: **_Sorry por lo de 'actulizar pronto'... no prometo nada la verdad, he estado algo atorada con todo esto, pero no entres en pánico xD -ni en cuenta, verdad?-... en fin, que bien que te guste... nos leemos byee :)_

**moonlight-Li: **_Oh, thank you ;) ... muchas gracias por lo que has dicho, y sobre eso de tus teorías, ponlas, me encanta la rapidez con que descubres las cosas, es awsome :D ... pero como sabes no te puedo aclarar nada, solo es para confirmar si piensas igual a mí :)... cuidate mucho y de nuevo muchas gracias... nos estamos leyendo chaoo!_

_Well, hasta aquí este creo que es el cuarto capítulo, en fin... espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho aunque aquí no hubo sangre, pero pronto, I promise :) ... Me voy, hasta la próxima..._

_Dann-fuera_


	5. Un nuevo acosador

_Hola!, sé que éste capítulo ya había sido subido, pero está modificado... no todo, esencialmente es lo mismo, sólo algunas cosillas que no me habían gustado, así como el título._

**En fin, tanto ustedes como yo sabemos que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de las chicas de Clamp, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**Digan no al plagio.**

_Disfruten la lectura :D_

* * *

_Un nuevo acosador_

-Shaoran, necesito que vayas a urgencias y atiendas a las personas que están esperando- ordenó un hombre al castaño. Se veía mayor pues tenía unas nacientes canas a los costados de la cabeza, era de complexión robusta y muy alto, con decir que sobrepasaba al ambarino por unos diez centímetros, más que suficiente para ser confundido con un golem.

-Está bien- dijo el muchacho comenzando su recorrido hacia la sala de emergencias, pero se paró en seco y regresó rápidamente procurando alcanzar al hombre que le había ordenado- ¿Doctor Tendo?- preguntó con una voz casi estrangulada. El hombre se giró despacio y con una mirada de póker estudió al nuevo residente.

-¿Qué sucede Shaoran?- cuestionó sin reflejar emoción alguna.

-¿Puedo salir temprano?- el hielo topó con el icberg. Era un reto de miradas, ninguno cedía y ninguno estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-¿De nuevo?- por fin habló el mayor alzando una ceja y llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

-Es necesario- terminó de pronunciar el castaño sin dejar de mirarlo directo a los ojos. A decir verdad, al presidente de ese hospital le incomodaban las miradas frías como estás que le dedicaba Shaoran cada vez que le pedía algo.

-De acuerdo- accedió por fin tratando de notar la alegría en el rostro del chico, pero no vio nada. Shaoran asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia su destino mientras el doctor Tendo divisaba su caminar. Ese chico tenía algo extraño.

-Disculpe- dijo cortésmente- ¿Dónde empiezo?- le preguntó a una afanosa enfermera la cual lo miró de reojo, alzó una ceja y le señaló una camilla donde estaba una muchacha con la pierna sangrando. Shaoran asintió y llegó hasta donde la chica, pudiendo notar, ahora de cerca, el porqué de su sangrado. Llevaba clavado un tenedor en el muslo izquierdo.

-¿No eres muy joven para ser doctor?- cuestionó la joven alzando una ceja.

¿Pero que les pasaba a todos hoy? ¿Les gustaba alzar las cejas y solo este día él lo había notado? Shaoran frunció el ceño por unos instantes y lanzó un bufido de molestia, esa chica, -presentía- sería una total espina.

-¿Y tú no sabes que los tenedores son para comer?- soltó desdeñosamente contra la rubia. Él no era amable ni delicado, al contrario, era contestón y retador, pero tenía suerte pues su rostro y cuerpo perfectos hacían que sus desplantes pasaran desapercibidos.

-Touché- sonrió inquisitivamente -¿Cómo te llamas?- el castaño rodo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-Soy el doctor Li- la miró fríamente notando como un par de ojillos grises se abrían sorpresivamente. En definitiva sus miradas asombraban. El ambarino sonrió.

-Doctor Li, mi nombre es Matsumoto Miki- sonrió de nuevo la paciente.

-Señorita Matsumoto- empezó el castaño- ¿Cómo llegó ese objeto a su pierna?- preguntó seriamente. Vio como la chica agachaba la cabeza. Algo ahí no andaba bien.

-Y-yo sin querer me lo clavé- dijo en un hilo de voz, a lo que el ambarino no le creyó nada.

-Niña- dijo despectivamente haciendo que ésta levantará el rostro y lo mirara- No creo nada de lo que dices- la rubia suspiró y miro hacia otro lado.

-Doctor, quíteme el tenedor y se habrá librado de mí- dijo sin mirarlo. La forma en que le habló fue totalmente distinta, pero esto a Shaoran no le importó. Sólo era una niñita berrinchuda y mimada, eso suponía él. Tal vez sólo quería llamar la atención en su hogar.

-Está bien- dijo el castaño -Enseguida vuelvo- fue hasta el botiquín de las enfermeras y sacó unas cuantas gasas, alcohol y demás utensilios médicos. Regresó hasta la camilla y comenzó con su labor.

Utilizó un poco de alcohol en el algodón para después aplicarlo alrededor de la herida. Vio como la muchacha se estremecía y apretaba los ojos. Sonrió arrogantemente y volvió a ponerle alcohol.

-Auch… arde… arde- se quejaba repetidamente tratando de que con esas palabras el ardor desapareciera.

-Quieta- dijo Shaoran inmovilizándola- Te sacaré el tenedor- vio como la chica pelaba los ojos.

-¿N-no me pondrán anestesia?- preguntó horrorizada.

-¿Acaso se puso anestesia antes de clavárselo?- le preguntó con una risa maquiavélica, ella solo tembló. Ese doctor estaba loco.

-No, pero quiero anestesia- dijo con voz demandante.

-No es necesaria- y sin esperar más arrancó de un zarpazo el utensilio de comedor. La rubia se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un gemido de dolor.

Shaoran después de dejar el tenedor en la mesita que tenía al lado volvió a aplicar alcohol en la herida. Se fijó atentamente y vio que no era algo grave, con una venda estaría a salvo. Le colocó una alrededor de la pierna y al terminar se alejó de la camilla, su trabajo con ella había terminado.

_-¿Satou Akiyama?- _preguntó la castaña a la voz al otro lado del auricular.

_-Sí, ¿en qué puedo servirle?- _cuestionó el hombre.

_-S-Soy Sakura, la chica a la que le dio su tarjeta- _dijo la ojiverde muy nerviosa.

-_Ah, claro… ¿cómo estás Sakura?- _preguntó cortésmente el señor Satou.

-_Bien, c-creo tener información sobre Kento, ¿q-quiere escucharla?- _tartamudeo.

_-Claro señorita Sakura, pero creo que preferiría hablar esto en persona, ¿le parece?-_ preguntó el reportero_._

_-S-sí- _afirmó la chica.

-_Está bien, nos vemos en dos horas en el parque pingüino, cerca de su casa-_ el hombre sonrió y colgó en teléfono.

-¿C-Cómo sabe dónde vivo?- se dijo a sí misma la castaña. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Algo andaba mal, muy mal.

-¿Estás bien Monstruo?- la ojiverde volteo y divisó a su hermano apoyado en la pared que dividía la sala de la cocina. La chica afirmó lentamente con la cabeza y sonrió.

-¿Qué tal tu día Touya?- el moreno meneo con la cabeza y se adentró a la cocina, siendo seguido por su pequeña hermana.

-No me quejo, pero ya sabes, mi empleo está como para darse un tiro- sonrió con pesadez, notando la sombra de Sakura a un lado de él.

-Deberías cambiar de empleo- lo tocó en el hombro y le brindó una cálida sonrisa. Touya era terco y grosero, pero era su hermano y lo quería, no soportaba seguir viéndolo matarse por unos cuantos pesos, debido a la escasa paga.

-No Monstruo, por ahora no puedo- se puso frente a ella y le revolvió el cabello- Con ese poco dinero que obtengo pago tus estudios, recuérdalo- la castaña sintió como si un puñal atravesase su pecho, por su culpa su hermano estaba en estado casi anímico.

-Touya- susurró -N-no tienes por qué hacerlo- sollozó, trató de contener las lágrimas pero unas cuantas comenzaron a surcarle el rostro.

-Claro que sí- suspiró -Si nuestro padre estuviera aquí…- para ese entonces la humedad de las mejillas de Sakura ya era considerable. Se abrazó al fuerte pecho de su hermano mayor y dio rienda suelta a todos sus sentimientos. Cuando su padre falleció ella era aún pequeña para entender la magnitud de las palabras: _Papá murió. _Ahora a sus veintidós años lo entendía todo, esas palabras significaban literalmente: Papá nunca volverá.

Desde aquel crudo y gris día Touya se hacía cargo de ella. El luchó contra abogados y muchas más personas que quisieron arrebatarle a su hermanita. Nunca la dejaría sola. Perdió el apoyo de innumerables familiares al rehusarse a cederle la adopción a alguien más capacitado que él, nunca se dio por vencido.

-Sakura- le palmeo la espalda- Estaremos bien- la abrazó más fuerte. No iba a permitir que nadie la dañara, su hermana estaba bajo su cuidado porque el no quiso separarse de ella así que era su responsabilidad la manutención de la chica.

-G-Gracias hermano- lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Ya, ya…- la alejó rápidamente- No nos pongamos sentimentales- la ojiverde vio como el moreno se limpiaba una traicionera gotita de la mejilla, sonrió para sus adentros sabiendo que Touya nunca cambiaría.

-¿Qué cenaremos hoy?- dijo la castaña limpiándose los ojos.

-¿Qué te parece si…- pero no pudo terminar de hablar pues un sonido los interrumpió. Touya alzó una ceja- Yo voy- Sakura fue detrás de él hacia el recibidor preguntándose quién sería.

-¡Sakura!- gritó una chica tras la puerta, apenas la había divisado pues solo alcanzó a ver que llevaba el largo cabello azabache atado en dos coletas altas, parecía de la misma edad que su hermana. Vio como corría tras la aludida como si de un rayo de luz se tratase y se gancho en los brazos de la castaña -Cuánto tiempo, ya tenía ganas de verte y también a Sha…- Sakura le indicó que cerrara el pico- Shanna mi perrita, ya ves que la dejé con Tomoyo- sonrió con mirada cómplice- ¡Ya te quería ver!- el moreno sonrió con pena. Desde ese día sabía que con las amigas de su hermana debía tomar una distancia prudente.

-Meiling- alcanzó a pronunciar la estrangulada chica- N-necesito aire- rogó.

-Oh- la soltó rápidamente- Discúlpame, estaba muy entusiasmada, hace tanto tiempo que no te abrazaba- volvía a sonreír tan grande que a Touya le parecía acabaría por partirse los labios.

-¿Y tú, no piensas saludarme?- miró a Touya de reojo.

-Las amigas del Monstruo no son mis amigas- y dicho esto se retiró de nuevo a la cocina.

-Pero que pesado- bufó llevándose las manos a ambos lados de las caderas.

-Oye Mei- llamó la atención de la pelinegra- ¿Ya viste a Tomoyo?- la aludida negó con la cabeza y luego sonrió.

-Vine por ti para ir las dos- la castaña agitó las manos en el aire.

-Lo siento, pero tengo algo que hacer- se disculpó la ojiverde.

-No te preocupes- le giñó un ojo- Me quedaré algunos días, ya tendremos tiempo para salir las tres- y dicho esto la volvió a abrazar- Bueno, en ese caso mejor me voy- y así como entró salió.

Sakura aún tenía la cara de asombro. No sabía de donde conocía amigas tan extrañas. Sonrió recordando algo. Meiling podía ser extraña y extravagante, pero era una de sus mejores amigas al igual que Tomoyo.

Suspiró con pesadez y miró el reloj de pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda. Ya casi era la hora para ir al parque a encontrarse con el señor Satou. Recordó lo que tenía pensado decirle y decidió guardarlo en su memoria, no quería llegar con el reportero y que la mente se le hubiera quedado en blanco haciéndola quedar como una tonta.

-Touya, enseguida vuelvo- dijo abriendo la puerta principal.

-Cuídate Monstruo- alcanzó a decir desde la cocina.

Sakura cerró la puerta tras de sí, saliendo con un nuevo nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo decir aquello, si ni ella se lo creía? Esa misma mañana había escuchado en las noticias que Jiro Nakamura se encontraba desaparecido. ¿Cómo no lo notó?

Se revolvía sola con tan solo sus pensamientos. Si se lo hubiera dicho a Tomoyo tal vez tendría la cabeza más revuelta, ¿o más clara? Meneó la cabeza en señal de frustración. Aquello no pintaba para nada bueno, sólo esperaba no llegar con información revuelta y contándole al reportero detalles de su vida personal, que para él serían por demás, estúpidos.

Llegó hasta el parque pingüino esperando encontrar de inmediato al hombre, que anteriormente había visto vestido con un traje gris, pero no lo vio. Decidió sentarse en la banca más próxima que alcanzó a divisar, para matar el tiempo.

* * *

_Bueno este es sin lugar a dudas mi regreso :P... ya en mi anterior fic Cosas sin sentido  expresé mis más sinceras disculpas por no haber actualizado, no pienso extenderme tanto aquí, creo que ser breve facilitará las cosas :D, en fin... a causa de mi enorme y horrible retraso les prometo que a más tardas mañana o pasado subo el siguiente capítulo. No más retardos._

_Procedo a comentar reviews:_

**kilalaselene:**_ dicen que esperar es de sabios, o no... ni idea la verdad me siento algo drogada xD, pido disculpas de nueva cuenta... espero sepas entender, am promento que no lo dejaré a medias, he vuelto y promento no volver a caer._

**j sakuraplatina:** _jeje, tiempo al tiempo... nuestro asesino es cauteloso :), disculpa las molestias, nuevo cap. en proceso :), hasta pronto._

**moonlight-Li: **_worales, tienes muchos sospechosos, me supongo entre ellos está el verdadero malvado :), muchas gracias por tus reviews, en serio que me alegran el día, igual cuidate mucho y espero sigas leyendome :P, si no es mucho pedir, después de todo xD._

**akuisolion: **_locas tus teorías?, para nada!, si son perfectas, en realidad me he quedado con la boca abierta jeje. Pues no te puedo decir quien es... porque eso sería trampa xD, pero pues tienes razón el 'loco' está 'loco' já, -que imaginativa soy-, cuidate mucho, espero sigas leyendo, pronto viene el otro cap, que será mejor que esté que pues está reeditado xD._

**Diviglay:** _genial, lo extraño sin lugar a dudas es lo mío :B... muchas gracias y pues espero continues leyendome, pronto nuevo cap. más sanginario, se lo merecen :D._

**chocofresas: **_que va... éste tipo supera a cualquier enfermo mental que pudieses conocer xD, cuidate mucho :D y sigue al pendiente por si quieres conocerlo más._

**YreSu: **_:D y más :D, jeje muchas gracias, tienes razón en estos momentos hay que dudar de cualquiera, todos son sospechosos, todos pueden ser el famoso 'loco' :B... en cuanto a caps. pues tenía pensado hacer '13' debido a que es sinónimo de mala suerte y yo amo ese número, además que siempre me persigue xD, pero ahora -después de tanto tiempo- no sé si pueda, espera alrededor de 10 caps a lo mucho :D, cuidate mucho y sigue al pendiente :)._

** yop: **_oe!, jeje loco antisocial, pobre Shao, pero... estás segura que es él el loco?, besos hasta la próxima._

** Princessmalfoy10: **_jeje, cierto... esperemos que sea interesante esa condenada conversación con el Sr. Satou, a ver que se puede sacar de ahí :S, cuidate mucho y sigue al pendiente que ya pronto llega el nuevo cap. besos._

** moonlightLi: **_otro review tuyo! jeje, bueno me gustaría saber cuáles son tus sospechosos pero a ver que pasa, espero en verdad que regreses y leas mis caps u.u, si no lloraré xD, cuidate bastante, besos._

** kilalaselene: **_mucha razón, éste cap no dice muchas cosas, pero es la introducción a algo nuevo :)... sigue aquí y gracias por los dos reviews :DD._

_Sin más que agregar nos leemos muy pronto._

**_dann-fuera_**


	6. Develaciones

_Hi!, no me tardé mucho :)_

**Vamos, que todas aquí sabemos los personajes no me pertenecen :D, chicas Clamp, si?**

Di no al plagio.

_Disfruten la lectura ;)_

* * *

**Develaciones**

Dentro de un reducido apartamento podía verse a dos hombres transportando cajas y muebles de aquí para allá. Los habían recogido de una camioneta ranger color arena que se encontraba en estado deplorable, tenía las salpicaderas picadas y los guardafangos destrozados. Era, sin duda alguna, el vehículo de menor calidad que se divisaba en aquella zona residencial.

-Vale- una voz varonil se dejó escuchar dentro del departamento –Reconozco que no es una santa- se percibía cansancio en la modulación a la que hablaba, sin dejar de lado el tonillo pícaro que le caracterizaba –Pero, joder, hablamos de Tomoyo.

-Por eso mismo, Eriol- gruñó el castaño mordazmente –Aunque tenga una jodida cara de ángel tú mismo sabes que es una…- dejó su insulto a medias cuando de la caja que cargaba se resbaló algo y fue a parar directo a su pie derecho. El ambarino soltó una maldición y recogió dicho objeto metiéndolo nuevamente en la caja.

-Bendito karma- se mofó el pelinegro –Sigo sin entender porque tanto odio hacia la princesita.

-Princesita- siseó el adolorido chico –Esa- dijo despectivamente –No es más que una creída, preferiría que dejara a Sakura en paz, no hace más que meterle ideas estúpidas en la cabeza, simplemente no la soporto.

-Shaoran, pero que amargado eres- suspiró el inglés dejando la mesilla, que llevaba cargando, en el centro de la salita –Por Tomoyo es que Touya no te ha matado.

-¿Qué?- soltó el castaño buscando la cara de su mejor amigo, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y la mandíbula regada por los suelos. _¿Qué ella que? _

-Lo que oíste- meneo la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la salida del apartamento. Sonrió cuando sintió los pasos de su curioso amigo que había ido casi corriendo a alcanzarlo –No creas que le caes de maravilla- se burló ante el ceño que había puesto el castaño –Pero se preocupa demasiado por la felicidad de Sakurita, por ello te soporta y le ayuda a cubrirlos de tu espantoso cuñado.

-Hm, en ese caso no es tan bruja como me imaginé- terminó de decir mientras cargaba otra pesada caja, esta vez llena de libros de medicina.

-Ya- cortó Eriol –Mejor cuéntame, ¿cómo les va a ti y a Sakura?- levantó las cejas repetidas veces dándole a entender al ambarino, con esa mueca pervertida y una sonrisa maldosa, a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Shaoran rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar con el pelinegro rozándole los talones –Eres una cotilla de mierda- refunfuñó ante la pregunta nada inocente del chico que ahora cargaba una caja con una televisión de plasma.

-Oh, vamos Shaoran, quiero saber si ya pronto tendré ahijados- insinuó teatralmente mientras veía como el castaño se coloreaba hasta la raíz del cabello, para después soltar un sinfín de groserías que insultaban desde la virilidad de Eriol hasta su capacidad para decir cosas coherentes.

-Mejor ve con la _muñequita_- sugirió entre dientes el acalorado muchacho, refiriéndose a Tomoyo, claro está por su apariencia. Siempre pensó que esa chica era extraña hasta los extremos. Tenía la piel tan blanca que dudaba alguna vez hubiera salido a tomar el sol. Su cabello era demasiado largo y negro, de un negro brillante, y aunque nunca lo había tocado podía aventurarse a asegurar que era también sedoso. Luego esos ojos tan peculiares parecidos a los de la actriz Elizabeth Taylor, de un azul violeta. Definitivamente Tomoyo era un muñequita, una diabólica muñequita de porcelana.

-Jodido amargado- se burló el de anteojos, dejando la pantalla plasma en una esquina del lugar, pegada a la pared.

Y así continuaron hablando de autos y deportes mientras cargaban el resto de las cosas al nuevo departamento del castaño. Al final de cuentas había decidido cambiar de casa ya que ésta le quedaba un poco más cerca de la de Sakura, y así podría ir a visitarla más seguido, -en las noches, cuando su amargado hermano estuviese durmiendo-, porque no quería morir tan joven y menos sin haber dejado descendencia.

El parque lucía desolado, ahora mismo la castaña estaba dudando que el señor Satou se dignara a ir. Tal vez hubiese encontrado alguien con más información y había decidido que ella ya no era de ninguna ayuda para descubrir la muerte de Kento. Sakura no pudo evitar que se le formara un nudo en la garganta y que unas inmensas ganas de llorar empezaran a empañar sus ojos. Tenía una vaga intuición: que la muerte de ese chico era culpa suya. Por alguna razón, pensaba que si sus caminos nunca se hubiesen cruzado, el chico seguiría con vida.

Echó un largo suspiro antes de mirar el reloj de pulsera. Ya pasaban más de treinta minutos y ni rastros del mentado reportero. La ojijade se levantó de la banca y comenzó a caminar, tenía hambre y el inminente plantón, más que obvio, no le ayudaba en nada a saciar su apetito.

-Señorita Kinomoto, espere.

Sakura se giró rápidamente al escuchar aquella pastosa y gruesa voz, sin duda alguna era la de aquel reportero que la había abordado en el funeral del desafortunado muchacho. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente ella pudo notar dos cosas, la primera: que no era más alto que ella y la segunda: el reportero tenía una extraña cicatriz que le cruzaba la ceja derecha.

-Disculpe el retraso- mencionó el señor con una leve reverencia.

-No es molestia, me preocupaba que usted hubiese desistido de la cita- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa pulcra.

El reportero no evitó sentir una extraña conmoción ante aquella sonrisa. Era demasiado magnética, incluso atrayente, y de igual manera aquellos brillosos ojos color esmeralda, te atrapaban desde el primer instante en el que los mirabas fijamente. La chica no poseía un cuerpo de modelo ni unas curvas sumamente deseables, pero sus facciones le hacían una justicia monstruosamente perfecta. Satou comprendió al instante que aquellos orbes verdes podían engatusar a cualquier pelele en segundos. Pero dudaba que ese magnetismo que poseía la señorita Kinomoto fuera usado conscientemente. Sus largos años como reportero le ayudaban, la mayoría de las veces, a captar el brillo malicioso que desprendían los farsantes, el cual no lograba divisar en esa dulce mirada. Una cosa le quedo clara en aquel instante. Sakura Kinomoto tenía un don, o un defecto, -según el lado por donde se le viese-, su inocencia.

-Bueno, viendo la magnitud del caso del difunto Genda, no podría darme el lujo de rechazarla, en estos momentos es necesaria la evidencia- la miró largamente como queriendo descubrir los sentimientos que encerraba aquella cara de ángel -¿Tiene algo importante que decirme?

-Eso creo, hay una cosa que ha estado rondando por mi mente desde que vi en el mural el reporte de desaparición de Kento- suspiró la chica recordando aquel día.

-Perfecto- exclamó el hombre – ¿Tiene hambre, señorita?

-S-Sí- susurró sonrojándose.

-Vayamos a el café que está en la esquina, yo invito- se apresuró a decir al ver que la joven estaba a punto de rechazar la propuesta.

-Está bien- terminó aceptando. Si bien era cierto que quería sacar aquello que le martillaba constantemente impidiéndole pensar de manera congruente, también estaba el hecho de estarse muriendo de hambre. Necesitaba soltar aquello rápidamente, antes de acabar asfixiada por sus propios pensamientos. Los sentía crudos y pesados ir reptando por su garganta, como si en cualquier instante esos asquerosos bichos escamosos, a los que llamamos serpientes y de la manera cómo sus pensamientos eran representados, fueran a ahorcarla y después engullirla de un solo bocado. Odiaba ser sacudida por su propia mente.

Después de haber comido un poco de pastel de fresas con crema, Sakura se debatía entre cuáles argumentos debía comenzar por soltar. Además estaba el famosísimo cómo y por qué. Debía decirlos de forma coherente y limpia… pero ¿cómo?, si ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. Se estaba atragantando con una fresa cuando un leve carraspeo la sacó de su ansiosa mente.

-Pues comencemos, ¿le parece?- preguntó sólo por cortesía, en ese mismo instante empezaría con las preguntas estando ella lista o no. La castaña sabía que el tiempo de pensar había terminado, ahora era cuando todas esas malditas serpientes debían salir de su boca de manera clara y precisa, evitando así que se amontonaran y turnaran para seguir con su tortuosa misión, volverla loca.

Sakura asintió viendo como el reportero se limpiaba con una servilleta y luego la dejaba reposando en su regazo para después sacar una pequeña libreta junto con un bolígrafo. Posteriormente la miró por dos segundos, cómo si dudara de algo. Ella sólo lo vio como agudeza profesional, posiblemente tanteaba el terreno al que estaba a punto de adentrarse.

El hombre suspiró tras breves instantes –Nombre completo.

-Kinomoto Sakura- respondió la castaña con voz monótona.

-¿Estudia o trabaja?

-Soy estudiante universitaria- hizo una breve pausa –Actualmente curso la carrera de relaciones internacionales y recién empiezo con el servicio social.

-Perfecto- pronunció Satou apuntando los detalles más relevantes de la vida personal de la castaña. Hizo un par de preguntas más, referentes a su estado económico, relaciones con familiares, etcétera. Cosas que no tenían nada que ver con Kento.

Sakura alzó una ceja y le lanzó una miradilla desconfiada al reportero. Quizás Tomoyo tenía razón y no debió haberse metido en aquel lío, pues en lugar de aliviar aquel terror, este seguía creciendo más y más, dejándola sin aliento -¿Seguirá preguntando cosas sin importancia?

El señor Akiyama no pudo evitar esbozar una imperceptible sonrisa de arrogancia, la chica tenía agallas. Pero él sabía perfectamente que esas preguntas no eran sólo por molestar o joderle los nervios, eran simples requerimientos técnicos que necesitaba para poder continuar con la famosa entrevista. Además, con esas respuestas podía hacerse una vaga idea del estado mental de la joven. Ya en ocasiones anteriores le había tocado interrogar a gente que parecía normal y después resultaban ser más dispersos que los gases nobles.

-No se preocupe- le envió una mirada filosa –El verdadero interrogatorio está por comenzar.

A Sakura le trepó por la espalda una corriente de emociones tan confusas que no hizo más que temblar al sentirlas arremolinarse en al principio de su nuca. Tenía los malditos nervios a flor de piel, era evidente que con cualquier provocación quedaría en alguna cama de hospital, inmóvil y con la mirada perdida.

-¿Hace cuánto que conocía a Genda Kento?

-Un par de años- rememoró la chica.

-¿Cuál era su relación, precisamente?- veneno, Sakura sintió como el veneno de aquella pregunta le salpicaba en la cara, tratando de corroer su piel en el proceso.

-Supongo que amigos sería mucho más de lo que en realidad llegamos a ser- confesó.

-Entonces, ¿por qué fue a su funeral?- preguntó elevando la mirada topándose con los ojos verdosos de Sakura.

-P-Porque sentía que debía ir- Satou alzó una ceja e hizo un ademán con la mano -con la que sostenía el bolígrafo-, invitándola a continuar –No sé hasta qué punto usted pueda llegar a comprenderme, pero tengo la sensación de tener algo que ver con su muerte.

El reportero no dejó de mirarla ni un segundo. Eso no sonaba a una inminente confesión, más bien parecía una intuición, cómo si ella hubiera sido una cómplice inconsciente de aquel asesinato y se estuviera lamentando el no haberle prestado más atención.

-¿Sabe cómo y dónde encontraron el cuerpo del joven?- preguntó suavizando un poco la mirada.

-Sólo sé lo que dijeron en los noticieros- susurró.

-Señorita Sakura- la llamó al notar que ella había bajado la mirada -¿Por qué cree tener algo que ver con el asesinato?- le preguntó cuándo ella hubo alzado la vista para encararlo.

-Por algo que me comentó semanas antes de desaparecer- dijo en voz demasiado débil –Él, un día que me había quedado fuera del salón por llegar tarde, me hizo el favor de quedarse conmigo hasta que fuera cambio de hora- tragó saliva y continuó –Mientras charlábamos me platicó que llevaba varios días sintiéndose perseguido, cómo si alguien lo estuviera acechando- a esas alturas los ojos de la castaña estaban ya empeñados, tampoco pudo evitar soltar un sollozó quebrado –Yo…yo le dije que no se preocupará, que probablemente eran alucinaciones por tantos videojuegos- sonrió amargamente reteniendo otro quejido de dolor –A él le gustaban mucho los juegos surrealistas, por ello creí que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, p-pero- e inevitablemente rompió en llanto –Jamás imaginé que fuera a ocurrirle esto- las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, parecía que el dique que había construido en torno a ellos hubiese colapsado y ahora esas aguas torrenciales se precipitaran irremediablemente –Todo es culpa mía.

Los ojos del señor Akiyama seguían levemente abiertos por la impresión. El chico estuvo siendo acosado por demasiado tiempo, tal vez por ello el asesino necesito de tanto para raptarlo, ya que el mismo Kento había sido consciente del acechamiento.

-No es su culpa, señorita- intervino Satou cuando sintió que ella estaba a punto de desplomarse.

-P-Pero si no le hubiera dicho que eran imaginaciones suyas… probablemente él seguiría con vida- sollozó.

-La vida es así, Sakura, siempre tiene caminos preparados para nosotros, es nuestra elección tomar el que mejor nos convenga- la ojijade lo miró mientras se tallaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano –Fue la elección de Genda no pedir ayuda, posiblemente el pensaba igual que usted, pero no por ello debe estarse culpando.

-M-Muchas gracias señor Akiyama- susurró Sakura con una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias a usted, me ha sido de gran ayuda para seguir con la investigación.

-De nada- aceptó la castaña levantándose lentamente.

-Si me permite una última pregunta- alcanzó a decir antes de que la joven se hubiese levantado del todo -¿Conoce a Nakamura Jiro?

Palabras, él quería palabras… pero estas no fueron necesarias cuando vio la cara de Sakura. Los ojos abiertos como dos enormes platos, los labios separados levemente y el rostro pálido. Aún podían notarse las lágrimas, ahora secas, que hacía unos minutos hubieron bañado sus mejillas.

-¿Q-Qué le pasó?- preguntó tomando asiento nuevamente, pues presentía que si seguía en pie se iría de bruces contra el suelo.

-Lleva unos cuantos días desaparecido, me temo que le ha pasado algo parecido a lo del señor Genda- miró su libretilla llena de apuntes y sonrió con pesadez –En algunos días, me parece, tendremos noticias de su cadáver.

* * *

_Well, adivinen qué... soy feliz :B... demasiado feliz porque la maldita inspiración a vuelto y espero se quede conmigo hasta el final de la historia, porque no quiero volver a decepcionarlas, ni a mí, porque haber tardado tanto también me afectó personalmente, ennn fin, agradezco a quienes volvieron a leer el capítulo anterior y las que lean el nuevo... espero les haya gustado. Sé que prometí sangre pero es que... cómo iba a matar a alguien si ni siquiera tengo a quien matar xD, les aseguro que en el próximo saldrá el nuevo conejillo de indias y personajes nuevos que faltan y otros que tendrán una participación un tanto más marcada._

_Aquí vimos como Sakura en realidad conocía un poco más a Kento, del que casi no se sabe mucho al haber sido el primer asesinado, el que nos introdujo a ésta retorcida historia xD, bueno pobre de ella. Creen que tuvo la culpa de su muerte?, sí, tal vez... pero no fue porque así lo quisiese, además yo le perdono todo :D, por otro lado... que onda con este Shao y su odio por Tomoyo xD, no creo que le dure mucho pues ella lo ayuda con eso del hermano celoso jeje._

_Bueno procedo a comentar reviews:_

**Chocolate-con-menta: **_me crees si te digo que casi me caigo de la silla cuando vi tu review?, pues créelo porque es cierto xD... no sé cómo decir esto sin parecer una maniaca paranoica, pero lo diré de la manera más sencilla que mi mente me permita... gracias a tu historia de Rito de iniciación es que me adentré en el mundo del fanfiction, fue una inmensa felicidad haberme topado con tu mensaje, y déjame decirte que ¡me encantan los mega comentarios!... muchas gracias por tus puntos de vista, sé que no soy muy buena en esto de la escritura, pero supongo me defiendo un poco, y sí, me encantaría recibir tus consejos para mejorar. De nuevo muchísimas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y comentar ésta locura, y me pareció genial eso de que tu musa esté de vuelta :D, espero con ansias verla plasmada en líneas, en realidad extraño tus historias, me dejaste picada con una que trataba sobre un teatro. Espero leas esto xD y no haberte aburrido con mis pensamientos de típica fangril emocionada jeje :$, hasta pronto :), cuídate mucho y nos estamos leyendo. Ah, y no dudes que te pediré ayuda un día de estos ;)_

**Diviglay: **_Jaja, sí ¡al fin somos libres!, amo las vacaciones sin lugar a dudas :), espero en verdad que no tengas tan malas calificaciones y que tu madre no te mate xD, si tu rendimiento académico no fue el adecuado ponte la meta de mejorar :)... jaja ahora resulta que soy animadora personal xD, y oyee debes seguir vivita para que leas esto... espero tu comentario para asegurarme que tu madre no cometió homicidio xD, y también para saber que te ha parecido el capítulo :). En cuanto a lo que me haya pasado algo... aparte de un leve derrame imaginativo, no creo que me haya sucedido mucho jeje. Más que nada la escuela y presiones que ahora me parecen más bien estúpidas ¬¬, en fin... muchas gracias por tu preocupación y espero -reitero de nueva cuenta-, que sigas con vida para que leas esto :D, cuídate bastante, nos estamos leyendo._

_Sin más por el momento..._

_**dann-fuera.**_


	7. Antiguas amistades

_Hola!, un poco retrasada pero al fin llego :P... recuerden:_

**Los personajes no me pertenecen de nada, simplemente los uso para contar ésta historia, el honor del elenco va para las chicas de Clamp, la historia por el contrario es completamente mía :).**

Di no al plagio.

_Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

**Antiguas amistades**

La suave brisa que se colaba por la ventana golpeaba suavemente sus mejillas. Se dio la vuelta en la cama abriendo de a poco los ojos, esos brillantes espejos que se habían ido opacando al paso del tiempo, ya no lucían tan verdes tal cuál unos meses atrás. Ella sabía la razón, Tomoyo también la sabía. No había querido decirle a Touya o a Shaoran acerca de eso. Se creía pesada y nauseabunda, era algo frustrante. Sentía como si tuviera la peste encima. Tal vez había nacido con un extraño padecimiento que acortaba las vidas de los que la rodeaban, tal vez ella era un veneno para la sociedad. No podía seguir así. Ya eran dos, dos jóvenes asesinados, ambos conocidos suyos.

La tarde anterior, después de regresar de la entrevista con el señor Satou, encontró a Touya con el televisor encendido mientras preparaba la cena. Para consternación de la castaña justo en ese instante un corto informativo anunció el hallazgo de los restos de otro chico.

_En algunos días, me parece, tendremos noticias de su cadáver._

Sakura había abierto los ojos con sorpresa y miedo. La predicción del reportero fue totalmente certera, a excepción del tiempo. De nuevo el cuerpo había sido mutilado y metido en bolsas negras. Según la señorita del noticiario los restos fueron encontrados a orillas del río que cruzaba la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda.

-No puede ser- dijo la ojiverde apretando las sábanas. Sus ojos se habían empañado de nueva cuenta, y sus ganas de devolver la cena amenazaban con hacerla retorcerse de dolor.

De forma autómata procedió a levantarse. Lo hizo parsimoniosamente para no sufrir un mareo y terminar estampada contra la madera del suelo. Su expresión vacía hacía de aquel pequeño cuarto un lugar deprimente. Sin querer posó la vista sobre el escritorio que estaba frente a su cama y lo vio.

El peluche amarillo y regordete parecía burlarse de su estado casi anímico, tenía una pose bastante relajada; con las patas delanteras posicionadas al frente, y las traseras extendidas a los lados, los ojos eran simples puntos negros, al igual que la nariz, y la boca trazada por una fina línea negra. La cabeza era redonda al igual que las prominentes orejas que brotaban de ella. Tenía dos pequeñas alitas blancas en la espalda y una cola que terminaba en una bolita peluda. La castaña olvidó todo su mal humor y pasó a sonreír cuando recordó de quien había sido aquel regalo.

-Es sólo un mal chiste, ¿verdad Kero?- preguntó la chica con la mirada fija en el felpudo, cómo esperando que éste le fuese a contestar de un momento a otro.

Se levantó despacio de su lecho para aproximarse al peluche. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Con ese gesto esperaba remover todas aquellas sensaciones de dolor y angustia, quería borrar su memoria y pasar a ser una pequeña niña, dejar atrás el crecimiento y volver al colegio, aquellos días en los que jugaba con Tomoyo y las demás niñas, cuando su vida no se manchaba de sangre y muerte, cuando era normal.

Soltó unas cuantas lágrimas sobre Kero mientras lo seguía sosteniendo en ese abrazo demoledor. Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando volvió a sentir una brisa filtrarse por el ventanal. Era extraño sentirse así. Ella lo sabía, no era como si los hubiera matado por si misma, ni que hubiese sido cómplice de sus asesinatos. No entendía por que sentía eso, el abrasador presentimiento de ser una alimaña o un cebo. Apretó un poco más al peluche y soltó un sollozo ahogado.

Cuando estaba dispuesta a derrumbarse y llorar como era debido el sonido de su celular la interrumpió. Arrugó la nariz un poco y se tragó todo el llanto contenido, simulando ahora una bomba llena de dolor, un dispositivo destructivo que en cualquier momento podía activarse y estallar, destruyéndola.

Dejó a Kero de nuevo sobre el escritorio y tomó su pequeño y rosado celular. No quería averiguar, por la pantalla, quien era la persona que osaba con llamar a las siete de la mañana. Suspiró cansinamente antes de oprimir el botón de aceptar y pronunciar un pesado hola.

-_¿Sakura?, ¿estás resfriada?, hablas muy raro- _afirmó una vocecilla cantarina. La castaña cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien hablara con tanta soltura a tales horas, y en sábado?

-_¿Estás ahí?- _cuestionó la voz –_Me supongo que sigues adormilada- _Sakura alzó una ceja y entrecerró los ojos. Vaya chica, se respondía sola –_Bueno, solo llamaba para…-_ unos ruidos extraños comenzaron a invadir la línea telefónica para después escuchar cómo otra persona hablaba con su interlocutora –_Sí, sí… yo le digo- _la castaña comenzó a impacientarse, ahora estaba siendo ignorada -_¿Sakura, sigues ahí?- _la ojijade suspiró dándole a entender a la chica que la escuchaba –_Iremos a desayunar dentro de una hora, todos, me preguntaba si podrías venir- _la castaña estaba a punto de negarse cuando la vocecilla de Meiling la interrumpió, de nuevo –_Shaoran también vendrá._

_-Muy bien Mei, nos vemos en una hora._

Después de volver a callarse para escuchar cómo la pelinegra le trazaba el croquis adecuado, colgó el teléfono y rodó los ojos. Ese sería un día muy largo.

Con pereza y una nueva conmoción creciendo dentro de su ser se arrastró hasta el baño. El tibio hilillo de agua que caía sobre su cabeza no logró despertarla del todo, ni siquiera cuando éste se intensificó mojando toda su cabellera castaña. Robóticamente se pasó el jabón por todo el cuerpo. Usó el champú, o eso pensaba, ya no recordaba que estaba haciendo ni el porque.

Cuando terminó de bañarse procedió a vestirse con lo primero que tuviera a la mano. Una falda blanca de holanes fue lo que su fría mano alcanzó a tomar, al igual que una blusilla de tirantes en color azul cielo. Se calzó unas zapatillas a juego con la blusa para después de tomar su celular y cartera salir de su habitación.

Estuvo a punto de hablarle a Touya, pero recordó que éste siempre trabajaba los sábados por la mañana. Sakura suspiró pesadamente y veinte kilos de cemento parecieron abonársele sobre la cabeza. Otro más. Su propio hermano. Él cavaba su propia tumba yéndose a trabajar tan temprano, desgastándose, jodiéndose el lomo por ella. Vaya, si antes se sentía como una porquería ahora la cosa empeoraba, era un maldito parásito que vivía de los demás, vivía a expensas del pobre Touya. No recordaba la última vez que su hermano había salido a divertirse con sus amigos. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera sabía si seguía teniendo amigos.

Le echó un último vistazo a la sala antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Si veías la casita de los Kinomoto por fuera podías imaginarte una vida llena de paz y amor. Un rinconcito donde los problemas quedaban relegados a segundo plano, dejados afuera, pudriéndose en las frías calles. Y bien era cierto, Sakura y Touya peleaban, ¡claro!, cómo todos los hermanos normales. Él le decía monstruo y ella lo pateaba, eran simples travesuras menores que no podían considerarse como algo malo. Pero la castaña últimamente había dejado pasar esos problemas a su hogar, les había dado entrada libre haciendo que se colasen por las puertas, ventanas y hasta por los resumideros. Los problemas se iban expandiendo por aquel dulce hogar, amargando de a poco a la que una vez fue una alegre muchacha.

-No, ese no me gusta- se escuchaba una voz femenina bastante aguda –Ya te dije que no.

-¿Estás segura, linda?- le preguntaba de manera paternal un joven a la chica de hebras negruzcas.

-Claro que estoy segura, si no, ya me habría comprado el adecuado, ¿no crees?- rebatió contra el hombre que en lugar de parecer su novio asemejaba más a un padre, o en su defecto, a un tío sobreprotector.

-Bien- pronunció girando hacia enfrente. Le sonrió a la dependienta que, tras esa estudiada mueca, quería arrancarse los cabellos de uno por uno, aguantándose todo el dolor que aquello le provocaría. Y cómo no, preferiría mil veces quedar calva -gracias a sus métodos poco ortodoxos-, a seguir aguantando los berrinches de esa 'señorita'.

-¿Y bien?- paladeó la rubia con un tono afable, sí, afablemente irritado. Cuanto antes se deshiciera de esa pequeña molestia su vida pasaría a lo que se llama 'estado de éxtasis', o al menos eso pensaba ella.

-Pues- la pelinegra miró hacia el techo, haciendo amague de pensar.

A la dependienta se le crisparon los nervios. ¡Por Dios!, llevaba más de una hora parada ahí y seguía sin decidirse. Esa chica era el demonio mismo, sin lugar a dudas y ella lo había comprobado de la peor manera. Cuando entró a trabajar ahí jamás se imaginó que vender vestidos de novia sería como ir al gimnasio. Exacto, aunque dudaba que en el gimnasio te pusieran una carga demasiado pesada en tus primeros días. Y ahora lo sabía, estar ahí con esa pelinegra y ese chico de gafas era la peor de las cosas. Porque durante esa maldita hora había corrido más de lo que hubo podido hacer en su vida.

El hombre parecía bueno, con esa sonrisilla amable que nunca se desvanecía de sus labios. La rubia parecía debatirse entre golpearlo o no, ¿cómo querría casarse con esa cacatúa? Desde que entraron no había parado de parlotear, alegando que debía encontrar el mejor, que va, el más perfecto vestido de novias, porque ella debía lucir preciosa en su boda.

Bah, podría parecerlo, claro que sí. La dependienta estaba segura que si esa chica fuese modelo arrasaría con todas las demás. Cuerpo torneado y cara de ángel, la joven perfecta. Y vaya que lució todos y cada uno de los vestidos que adornaban el escaparate, pero su voz era la muerte. Bastaban dos segundos para que quisieras cubrirte los oídos con corchos, evitando así seguirla escuchando.

-Cariño- susurró el muchacho a la pelinegra -¿Te ha gustado alguno?- cuestionó nerviosamente, evitando hacer contacto visual con su prometida.

-Hm, en realidad- dudó por unos instantes haciendo que a la rubia se le subieran los colores a la cara, pasando de un leve rosa a un intenso rojo. Ya sabía ella que aguantar la respiración era algo malo, pero no podía evitarlo –No.

¿Qué, qué? La joven dependienta arrugó el ceño y apretó los puños mientras veía como la pareja salía del local. La chica seguía parloteando mientras el hombre sonreía y asentía.

-¡Pero que hombre tan más idiota!- gritó con la cara roja de coraje -¡Tu vida será miserable!- comenzó a reír descaradamente con una nota que rayaba en la histeria -¡Idiota!- terminó de desahogarse. Eso era lo que estuvo a punto de decir cuando la joven pareja iba saliendo, pero su sentido común la había detenido. Que bueno era poder sacar todas tus angustias, ¿no?

La rubia suspiró y sonrió con una felicidad renovada. Se acomodó los cabellos que se le hubieron soltado durante la 'estadía demoniaca' y giró hacía el mostrador percatándose que no se encontraba sola. Una ancianita, que llevaba un vestido en color uva sobre el regazo, la miraba atónita. La dependienta no hizo más que ruborizarse y proceder a atender a la viejecita.

El sonido de una campanilla anunciaba que alguien había entrado en aquel pequeño café. Era un lugar bastante estrecho, pero igualmente acogedor. La ojijade levantó la vista tratando de divisar a su grupo de amigos. Sonrió levemente cuando vio alzarse al viento un par de brazos, siendo agitados incansablemente.

-¡Sakura, por acá!- gritó la de extensas coletas oscuras.

La castaña se sonrojó un poco al sentir la mirada de los demás comensales posarse en ella, cómo diciéndole: _Niña, ve con esa ruidosa y has que ya se calle._ Se dirigió a la mesita de donde procedían los alaridos marca Meiling. Sonrió con pesadez y saludó al resto.

-Sakurita, ¿estás bien?- preguntó una muy preocupada Tomoyo levantándose de su asiento y posando su blanquecina mano sobre la frente de la castaña.

-Eh, sí- pronunció convincentemente, o bueno, eso era cómo se suponía debía hacerlo pues muy al contrario de su actuación, sólo había conseguido que los demás la miraran extrañados.

-Pero ven, siéntate- apuró la de ojos rubíes evitando una escena de angustia.

Sakura prácticamente fue arrojada al silloncito. Dio gracias a Dios que aquel asiento estuviera acolchonado y que la persona que se encontraba a su lado la hubiera atajado con sus brazos. Abrió los ojos rápidamente cuando se percató de aquel aroma que tanto adoraba. Al elevar la vista se topó con un par de orbes ámbar que la miraban con una ceja alzada. Se sonrojó de nueva cuenta y susurró un lo siento bastante ahogado.

-Meiling no debes aventar a las personas así- la castaña se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz, ella la conocía bastante bien, era, era…

-Yukito- pronunció la pelinegra irritada –Le hice un favor, mira ahora, está feliz abrazada de Shaoran- gritó dando brinquitos desde su asiento.

Ambos castaños se pusieron del color de los tomates maduros y se separaron rápidamente logrando arrancarles una risilla al resto de sus amigos. Shaoran carraspeó y frunció el ceño. Definitivamente ese día sería muy largo.

Después de desayunar y reír todos habían quedado en pasar un día de sábado en un lugar bastante relajado. Habían propuesto ir a un museo acuático. Vamos, de esos donde enormes paredes de vidrio se alzan frente a ti, conteniendo miles de litros de agua, encerrando peces de todos tipos.

-Sakurita- le susurraron cerca del oído a la chica. Ésta giró despacio y sonrió. Hacía bastante tiempo que no veía a Yukito y ahora que se volvía a topar con él un montón de emociones se arremolinaban en su estómago.

-Yukito, sabes, Touya te ha extrañado mucho… y yo también- confesaba la ojijade siguiendo el recorrido programado por el guía que los orientaba por los pasillos.

-Yo también los he echado de menos- dijo el chico –Pero estar en China ha sido una de las cosas más grandes que me han sucedido en la vida- suspiró echando un vistazo hacia enfrente. Sakura siguió el rumbo de su mirada y sonrió al toparse con la persona que robaba la atención del peligris –Meiling siempre está hablando de ustedes, por lo que no me es tan extraño estar aquí, es…- sonrió de lado –Como si nunca me hubiera ido.

-Te entiendo, además, era difícil dejarla sola, ¿cierto?- preguntó la castaña tímidamente.

-Eso creo- dudó el chico sonriéndole abiertamente a Sakura.

La chica se ruborizó un poco recordando viejos tiempos. Cuando era pequeña solía pasarse la mayoría del tiempo encerrada en su casa. Touya ya estaba bastante grandecito y obviamente gustaba de divertirse de vez en vez, por lo que invitaba a su gran amigo a su casa. Sakura pasó largas noches soñando despierta, teniendo tan cerca al chico que le robaba suspiros. Ahora que lo recordaba eso le causaba un poco de risa. Típico, se enamoró del mejor amigo de su hermano, obviamente fue un amor de infancia que jamás se vio correspondido.

-¿Recuerdas el beso?- preguntó el de gafas a una distancia casi mínima de la chica que no hacía más que sonreír nerviosamente y ruborizarse a la máxima potencia, ¿qué si lo recordaba?, claro que lo hacía, pero, ¿eso qué tenía que ver?, había pasado tanto tiempo que pensaba aquello hubo sido sólo una dulce y tierna fantasía.

-Sakura- la voz gruesa y seca de Shaoran descolocó a la castaña que sentía haber sido atrapada in fraganti.

-Ve- sonrió Yukito mientras se encaminaba hacia su prometida, que se encontraba agachada observando un par de moluscos pegados en la vitrina.

La ojijade se acercó hasta el castaño y le sonrió. Tenía tanto tiempo de no verlo que sentía como el corazón latía a miles de revoluciones dentro de su pecho. Si seguía así sería urgente que le hicieran un trasplante.

-Te he extrañado tanto- susurró la chica mientras se abrazaba al fuerte pecho del castaño.

-Disculpa el haber estado tanto tiempo lejos- suspiró Shaoran cerrando los ojos. Su rostro demostraba totalmente su estado de ánimo. En realidad le afectaba sobremanera haberla dejado por un rato.

-P-Pero es por tu trabajo- hipó la ojijade conteniendo las tremendas ganas de llorar.

-Esa no es excusa, Sa-ku-ra- sonrió de medio lado con extrema pesadez.

La de cabellos cobrizos hundió más el rostro en el pecho del chico aspirando de paso ese aroma tan embriagante que la aturdía a niveles inimaginables. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que se volvería adicta a un simple olor, tal vez se habría mofado de esa persona, pero ahora sabía que aquello no era improbable. Era dependiente del aroma dulzón y fuerte que emanaba aquel muchacho.

-Shaoran, te amo- suspiró apretando sus manos en torno al torso masculino.

El joven no hizo más que corresponder el abrazo y acariciarle el cabello tiernamente. Se sentía como un total estúpido, ¿cómo podía hacer sufrir a quien más amaba?, sin lugar a dudas era una maldita bestia.

-¡Chicos, iremos al área de las ballenas!- gritó una eufórica Meiling rompiendo así la burbuja que habían formado el par de castaños.

Sakura se separó levemente de Shaoran, como queriendo retrasar el momento en el cual tendrían que dejar de ser uno y volver a ser dos simples almas. Porque ella siempre sintió que con tan solo un abrazo podía tocar el cielo, claro está el abrazo debía provenir de cierto ambarino gruñón. Al igual que esa sensación, no podía dejar de pensarse ser sólo uno, cómo si al estar abrazados encajaran perfectamente y fueran un solo ser, un mismo cuerpo. Pero el momento más difícil había llegado, al fin se hubo desprendido completamente de aquel abrazo sintió como se iba fracturando, sólo un poco.

Se miraron un instante y comenzaron a caminar. La castaña suspiró levemente mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la vitrina que daba a su derecha, evitando el contacto visual con Shaoran. De pronto su corazón se sobresaltó al sentir la tímida mano del castaño colocarse sobre la suya. Sakura se sonrojó y apretó con fuerza el agarre, ahora sí podía decirse que ellos eran sólo uno.

Después de recorrer toda la sección dedicada a los cetáceos, la ojijade comenzó a impacientarse. Amaba el tiempo a solas con su novio, pero necesitaba decirle algo a Yukito, después de todo el siempre la ayudaba en todo.

La castaña se deshizo del agarre del ambarino y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta. Le había dicho a su novio que le preguntaría a un guía si de casualidad había visto al resto de sus amigos.

-Disculpa- carraspeó la castaña -¿No has visto a un grupo de chicos?- dudó al final de la pregunta que se le hizo bastante ambigua al terminarla.

-Hm, ¿dos parejas?- Sakura asintió levemente –Sí, bueno… han pasado por aquí hace unos treinta minutos- la ojijade frunció el ceño y sonrió inclinándose, agradeciéndole así la atención –Espera- le gritó el guía -¿No me reconoces?

Sakura alzo una ceja y lo miró detenidamente por unos segundos. Si alguna vez en la vida lo había visto no se acordaba para nada de él. Era un tipo alto, aún más que Shaoran, tenía el cabello negro a ras y ocultaba los pequeños ojos negros tras unas gafas sencillas. Probablemente no lo recordaba porque era una imagen bastante común. Sonrió con pena y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero… ¿dónde nos hemos visto?- cuestionó la chica.

-En la universidad- sonrió el joven –Mihashi Fumihiro, presidente de la carrera dedicada a Ingeniería Civil- se presentó cortésmente portando una extraña sonrisa.

-Ah, bien- sonrió Sakura.

-¿Y qué te trae por acá?- preguntó recargándose en el borde del pedestal que los separaba.

-Pues, vine a pasar una tarde con mis amigos- titubeó un poco. Necesitaba irse ya o perdería a los demás y de paso a Shaoran que…

-¿Nos vamos?- gruñó el ambarino a un lado de la ojijade tomándola por un brazo y sacándola rápidamente de ahí, ¿ese tipo quien se creía? Sakura no hizo más que sonreír con pena y mover levemente la mano en señal de despedida.

Cuando la castaña volteó a buscar a su novio éste parecía estar fulminando con la mirada al tal Fumihiro. Sonrió y se dejó llevar por el furioso chico el cual ni se preocupaba en mirar las vitrinas que contenían cientos de peces de distintos colores.

* * *

_Well, sé que me tardé un poquitín en subir, pero espero el capítulo haya sido bastante bueno para recompensar esos días, en breve subo el siguiente para seguir con eso de un capítulo por semana, éste sin dudas vendría siendo de la semana anterior, más tardar el viernes o sábado tendrán el próximo capítulo ;)._

_Dejen sus reviews. ¿A qué ya saben quién será el próximo asesinado? ^^, porque yo no... jaja, suspensoooo!, vaya, que chicos más raros se consigue Sakurita xD, pobre chica... en cuanto a Yukito... se sorprendieron?, na yo creo que no. Bueno aclaro, los de la tienda de novias eran Meiling y Yuki, digo sólo porque podían confundirse con Tomoyo y Eriol -aunque Tomoyo no es una loca cacatúa- xD, jaja pobre de la chica del local. En fin, un capítulo donde se entrevio un poco del romance de Sakura y Shaoran, siguen siendo unos críos vergonzosos, ¡se sonrojan por todo!, pero son taaan tiernos :P, bueno si creían que era una maldita descorazonada ya ven que no, me gusta el romance ;), sí, pero vamos... ésta es una historia 'sin romance', pero aun así no podía dejar fuera un poco de paz antes de que se desate la cruda tormenta._

_Muchas gracias a las chicas que se toman su tiempo y dejan un pequeño comentario ;)_

**jsakuraplatina y beabi**_, gracias por comentar ;)_

**moonlight-Li: **_oe, xD... eso de la 'gran confesión' fue bueno o malo? jeje y no, aún no me dices tus sospechosos, cuando tengas un tiempillo dilos, con todo y argumentos, para saber cómo es que se ven mis loquitos por fuera xD, osease para mí solamente es uno, obviamente, pero ya ustedes las lectoras ven las cosas muy diferentes y cualquier comportamiento anormal podría pasar a saltar como 'el asesino', ahí cuando puedas me los dejas ;), cuídate bastante, nos seguímos leyendo._

**Diviglay: **_Pues felicidades :), espero sigas sacando mención honorífica, u.u yo dejé de sacarla en la secundaria, digamos que me convertí en una arrastrada viviente en preparatoria xD, pero con un promedio normal, digo... me imagino sigo siendo mortal xD, en fin... sigue así!... en cuanto al cap. espero te haya gustado ;), cuídate a montones y 'no pelees con tu hermano' dah, esa ni yo me la creo xD, yo también le echo bronca al mío y él a mí, qué haría yo sin él? 'probablemente vivir mejor y sin moretones' :P. Hasta la próxima :)._

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho y no se olviden de comentar ;)._

**_dann-fuera._**


End file.
